No matter what You're never alone
by Marlen2445
Summary: This story starts off right before Ichigo get his soul reaper powers. His god sister is staying with the Kurosaki's. In this life time she is known as someone you wanted to remember. In her past life she was known as someone no one wanted to remember. In this life, she fights for what she couldn't in her past life, to fight for what she beleives in...
1. Chapter 1

No matter what… Your never alone…

I know I have two other stories going on but I have this one in my head for a long time and I just had to put it down. Sooo this is it, like the other stories, this has an Oc. Like the other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach I only own my OC

Summary: This story starts off right before Ichigo get his soul reaper powers. His god sister is staying with the Kurosaki's. In this life time she is known as someone you wanted to remember. In her past life she was known as someone no seemed to be remembered. In this life, she fights for her family and for what she couldn't in her past life couldn't.

.

.

"IIICCHHHIIIGGOOO" Isshin yelled out as he tackled Ichigo down the stairs.

"Dam it, Old Man" Ichigo yelled back at him, kicking him in the face.

"WWWHHHYYY" Isshin cried, as he crawled toward Masuki's portrait. "Why doesn't Ichigo like me anymore?"

"Ichigo, dad" Karin called out from the kitchen "Breakfast is ready"

"What has our beautiful Yuzu made for us today" Isshin shouted, only to get hit in the back of the head by Karin and Ichigo.

"Can we have one normal breakfast even for one day" They grumbled as they sat at the table.

Breakfast went by smoothly expect for a few bouts from Isshin and Ichigo. Be sides that it was a typical mornings in the Kurosaki family home.

Leaving for school, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu said their laters to their dad as they headed to school.

"OH! I almost forgot" Yuzu called out, running back to her father. "I forget to tell you that someone by the name of Nona called earlier."

Isshin looked surprised for a moment then a huge grin appeared on his face. "What did she say?"

Yuzu took out a piece of paper out of her dress pocket and read it out loud to him. "She wanted to talk to you but you were busy with the clinic, she needed to talk to you about something about a la Niña. Do you know what she was talking about? And who's Nona?"

"Nona and Niña are two people who you are going to meet very soon" Isshin said with a smile.

Yuzu gave him a confused look. "Alright, see you later" She called out, running after her sister to catch up to her older sister.

Isshin stood there watching his two youngest walk to their school. What he didn't notice is his son had stopped his walk to hear the conversation he had earlier.

"Niña" Ichigo thought as he continued his walk to school.

Flashback…

"Ichigo" A young girl said with a bit of a Latin accent to it. The girl has a light tan to her skin; her hair is done in two braids. She is wearing a pair of jean overalls with a white polo shirt over the overalls and a pair of black shoes. "What are doing?"

"Waiting for you, Niña" A younger Ichigo said. Ichigo and Niña are the same age. Ichigo is older than Niña, but she stands about a head taller than her older god brother. "How long are you staying here?"

"Depends on what Aunty Nona says" Niña said, with a bored look on her face.

"I hope you stay for a while, Niña." Ichigo said, with one of his last smiles.

"I hope so to Ichigo." Niña said with a smile of her own.

End of flashback…

Ichigo stopped at a crossing when he felt a shift. He turned around to see a frog like hallow that was being dissolved into light. 'How did I miss that… ?' He thought to himself. Before he turned to leave for school, he saw a petite girl, about his age with black hair staring where the hallow once was. What really caught his attention was that she was wearing a black shihakusho and she was carrying a sword.

The girl then turned and saw Ichigo staring at her. Then she faced the other way and jump out of sight.

.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"When are we going to expect her to come, Nona" Isshin asked through the phone.

"We have everything in order over here. I expect her records had arrived already." Nona asked from the other line.

"They arrived earlier in the week. Will she be staying here for the year or…?" Isshin asked,

"Well things here aren't really great here for her… SO we were hoping that she can stay their till she is of legal age…" Nona asked with hope in her voice.

"You know that she is more than welcome here" Isshin said with a sad smile, "She's my god daughter, I just hope everyone remembers her, here."

"Doubt it, you know she always preferred staying in the background" Nona lightly laughed.

"But I have to ask… Why does she want to move out here, not that I don't mind? Why so sudden" He asked worried. "Does it have to do with her dad or something else?"

"She having problems with her father and her stepmother isn't really helping much about it either. Things turned down hill for her when Norma past away… After Norma passing, Niña just shut herself out. I have my suspension that she sneaks out and gets into fights, she always comes home all bruised and all she says about it is nothing. I'm getting worried that she is going to get killed one of these days."

"I understand, Nona" Isshin said looking at his late wife portrait, which was smiling down at him. "When will she be getting here, then? I want to see my god daughter."

"I want her to leave here as soon as possible, before anything else happens to her, here" Nona said in a hurry.

"Can she leave on the next flight?"

"I think she can,"

.

.

.

School had ended for the Kurosaki twins, today was one of their days that Karin walked home with her sister and didn't go to soccer practice.

"Karin" Yuzu asked her twin.

"Yeah, what?" Karin asked.

"Who is Nona and do you know what is a, or who is a Niña is" Yuzu asked, thinking about the phone call earlier that morning she had.

Karin stopped walking, she stood there with a thoughtful look on her face, before she answered, and she started to walk again, "Niña I think is one of our cousin or something from the US, and Nona is her aunt."

"Oh" Yuzu responded.

"They used to come over during every summer, I wonder what happened…" Karin said in wonderment. "Niña was the one who gave me my first soccer ball. She was the one who taught me how to play"

"I don't remember her…"

"Not surprising, the last time she came to visit was the last summer before mom…." Karin said silently not finishing her sentence.

.

.

.

Later that night, the family was having their dinner. Ichigo was quiet as he remembered his day; which has to do with a certain petite raven haired girl. Yuzu was still trying to remember who their cousin was. Karin was just eating her food with disinterest. As for Isshin, he kept looking at the clock.

"Dad what's wrong," Karin asked, "are you expecting someone?"

"Yes, I am" He responded, "I have to go to the airport in a half hour to pick someone?"

"Who is it" they all asked.

"Niña Sombra, she is my god daughter, your god sister," Isshin explained, "she will be staying with us."

"Really" Ichigo said excitedly, "How long will she be staying"

"I expect her to stay here till she graduates from high school"

"Which room will she be sleeping in" Yuzu asked, happy to hear that she has an older sister, even though she doesn't know who she is.

"I was fixing the old guest room for her but it isn't finish, so ichigo will be sleeping on the couch till"

"Alright"

"Well I be leaving but we probably won't be back till later the night" Isshin said, getting up from the table, leaving his plates in the sink. He grabbed a coat and left to go to the airport.

.

.

.

In the Urahara shoten; a blond man with a green and white hat, carrying a paper fan, looked out of the window. Snapping the fan shut, with a smile he walked back into his shop.

"It seems that Little Niña is going to be staying here in Kakakura town, we have a lot to do before she gets here" He said, with a smile still on his face, "So much to do and oh so little time."

"Is everything alright Kisuke" a tall dark skinned man, with braids, wearing a black apron, with the shop logo.

"Everything alright for now, Tessai," Urahara said, to his longtime friend. "Do we still have the dampening bracelets; we are going to need one for a certain someone."

"I think we have a few left, whose coming and is going to need on, if you don't mind me asking?" Tessai said, going to a corner of the shop to retrieve the bracelet.

"It's Isshin little god daughter, if you remember right, her spiritual energy is on par with a fourth seated officer to an average Lt. Officer. She was only ten when we last her."

Tessai stood there for moment to take in what he was told. He looked down at the bracelets then he looked up at Urahara, "We are going to need something very strong to hold back her presence, how is it we didn't notice her before?"

"She had a run-in with a few of our… old friends in the states. She has an understanding how things are but…" Urahara trailed off, "You'll just have to see when she gets here. She has a lot to explain when she gets her."

"Of course"

.

.

.

Few hours later…

The moon showed high into the sky as a young teenage girl walked out of the airport, with a few of her suitcases holding her belongings. The girl stood at the height of about 5'5, her hair is held back in a low pony tail, and with bangs that covers her fore head. Her side bangs were tied back with the pony tail, in braids. The colors of her eyes are amber, similar to god brother. Wearing a dark blue tub top, with a black long sleeved, hoodie sweater, with white embroidery decorating it. She has on a pair of blue skinny jeans and with a pair of ankle heeled boots..

The girl was talking into a silver cellphone. As she talked, she kept looking around as if she was being watched.

"Remember your task, Sombra" A deep male voice said in the other line.

"Right, but remember I have my own agenda, Tenent" Niña said, calmly.

"Just don't forget" The man on the other line said and ended the conversation.

"Right" Niña mumbled, she put her phone in her back pocket. She stood there for a moment; she then gasped and snapped her head to one direction. She felt a sudden spike of spiritual energy.

Her face turned from surprise then it turn into a light smile, 'I guess staying here won't be as boring as I thought.'

.

To be continued….

Well this is my bleach flic. That isn't a cross over what so ever.

Tell me what you think of it so far. Untill next time…

Marlene2445 out- for now…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No matter what… Your never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! I only own my OC.

So far in this story, I don't really know what pairings I'm going to use for this story. I was thinking of putting in IchigoxTatsuki I don't know which others I'm going to add.

.

.

.

It was early in the morning; Ichigo was walking to his school. Besides him is one of longtime friends, Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Ichigo" Tatsuki said, "What happened last night, I heard that a moving truck crashed into your house last night."

"Uhm… Yeah it what you heard was true…" Ichigo said, not knowing what exactly what to say. _Like she's going to believe that a hallow attack us last night and I turned in to a soul reaper. She doesn't even know what they are any way. _

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo with a skeptic look.

"You're a very horrible lair, Ichigo" She deadpanned, shaking her head.

"Sorry…" Ichigo mumbled, before a smirk appeared on his face, "If you say that then I won't tell you who came to town last night"

Ichigo put his hands in his pants pockets and walked ahead of his friend.

"Who!" she asked, catching up to Ichigo, "Who came last night"

"Oh you know someone" Ichigo said, as he kept on walking toward their school, they just arrived.

"You better tell me Ichigo" Tatsuki warned, crossing her arms, frowning at Ichigo.

"I'll tell you latter" Ichigo smirked, staring her down. He walked into the school. "Are you coming in or what"

Tatsuki stomped inside the school, cursing her friend under her breath.

When they entered into their class, they noticed that their class mates where in a huddle in the back of the class. Ichigo and Tatsuki glanced at each other, they both headed to see what was going on.

"Tatsuki-chan" A girl with long orange hair and huge...Erhem… said, walking over to her friend.

"Hi Orihime" Tatsuki responded, "Hey do you know what's going on"

"We have a new student" Orihime said, she looked up to Ichigo, with a blush "Hello Kurosaki-kun."

"Good morning Inoue-san" Ichigo responded.

"Let's go introduce ourselves" Tatsuki said, dragging her friends with her.

When they got there and saw the new student, Ichigo paled a bit, his eyes widened in shock and annoyance as the new student introduced herself.

"Hello there, name is Rukia Kuchiki it's nice to meet you" The raven haired girl said with a somewhat of a force smile, extending her hand out to Ichigo. In turn Ichigo looked down at her hand and saw the writing on the palm of her hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said, in an annoyed tone, shaking her hand.

.

.

.

The sun swept through the open window. It was late into the morning, Niña was barley waking up. Due to the fact she came to her god-father's home late into the night. When Isshin picked her up from the airport, he took her to a small candy. There, they had a long talk with the owner of the shop, Mr. Urahara. She used to go to the shop and get candy there, with Ichigo. The place didn't change one bit.

What they talk about really unnerved her…

Looking around the room, she saw that she was in Ichigo's room. What told her that it was his room was the fact that there were books on the table next to the bed and they all have one theme in common: Shakespeare.

'He's seems to want to become a poet, like his hero' she thought, going through the books.

"Niña are you up yet," Isshin said, called out from behind the door.

"I'm up, Issh- Uncle, ugh dam I forgot what I used to call you now" Niña grumbled, scratching the back of her head, trying to remember.

Isshin popped his head through the door, a soft smile, "You can call me dad if you like, Niña" He said, closing the door, before she could respond. But he did saw a smile on her face.

Isshin walked down the stairs, the events from last night.

Flashback…

Isshin was in a car he rented for the day, (I don't know if they own a car or not). He saw Niña standing in the front entrance with several suitcases with her. Driving up to her "Niña Sombra" he said to the girl.

"God-father" Niña said, walking up to the car, looking into the car. Isshin looked at her. He didn't saw the same little girl from five years ago. She seemed to grow up and mature for someone who is only fourteen, so similar to his son. The difference is she doesn't have a constant scowl on her face; she carries a depressing appearance on her face. "Aunty Nona said that I was going to be staying with you for the next four years. Is that right"

"Yah she's right," Isshin said, getting out of the car, then he grabbed Niña belongings and putting them in the trunk of the car.

During the drive, Isshin asked her several questions. Niña responded and ask a few of her own. Besides that they had an uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry for the awkward silence" Niña said, sinking into her seat.

"What exactly have you been doing in the last five years?" Isshin said, with a frown on his face. "Your aunt sounded very desperate on the phone. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Niña eyes narrowed, but she faced the window, so Isshin wouldn't see her. She kept this up for another moment before she faced him with an empty look, and said "You wouldn't believe even if I told you,"

"I've seen a lot of things over the years, Tell me what is happening with you,"

"I go out at night and fight demons" Niña deadpanned,

Isshin looked shocked for a moment, and then he had a small smile on his face. "Let's take a detour, there is someone we have to talk to, once their you will till us everything, alight"

"You're not going to take me to a Looney bin" Niña deadpanned again.

Isshin laughed, as he made a quick turn and headed out to a small candy shop.

"I was being serious…"

End of flashback…

Isshin was finishing making Niña a Breakfast/lunch.

"Dad"

Isshin turned around to see Niña dressed a wide awake. He did notice that, she had a more peaceful sense on her now. But she still had that sad appearance… something he has to work on.

"Yes, my beautiful daughter of mine" Isshin said, with a goofy smile, handing her, her breakfast.

"Is everyone else at school," she asked, sitting at the end of the table.

"Yes, Karin and Yuzu get out around three and Ichigo get home about an hour later"

"Alright"

"Are you planning on going out" Isshin asked.

"Yeah… Is it alright if I can go" She asked unsure.

"I don't mind that you go out; just make sure you get home by dinner which is usually served around seven thirty. Be home then okay" Isshin said.

"Thanks dad"

.

.

.

School ended for the day for Ichigo and for his friends. He walked with his 'new' friend Rukia, Chad and Tatsuki. Their other friends had errand to run so they weren't going to walk with them right now.

The day didn't seem to go well for Ichigo, finding out that he has to go out and defeat hallows as a substitute Soul Reaper.

"Ichigo are you going to tell me who came to town," Tatsuki asked annoyed at her friend.

"Hm" Chad said, nodding his head, he was tired of the two of them bickering all day… also he wanted to know who they were talking about.

"Who came last night, Ichigo" Rukia said, pointing at Ichigo.

"Someone that I haven't seen in seven years," Ichigo hinted.

"Someone you haven't seen in seven years" Tatsuki whispered, thinking of how he was talking about. Then it hit her, her face lit up completely, "No way, she came, she's here."

"Yep," Ichigo replied.

"Who came?" Chad asked Tatsuki.

-Burp- "I really hate dark colored soda"-Burp- someone said.

The four of them turned around, to see a teenage girl, their age, wearing a tight zip up black hoodie with white embroidery, dark blue jeans and black ankle boots. Her black hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Excuse me" The girl excused herself. As she continued to drink from a soda can.

The four looked digested for her actions. But two of them got over it quickly. They knew better than the other two. While another gave the new person a surprised look.

"Niña" Ichigo and Tatsuki said excitedly.

"Hiya" Niña said, calmly, wiping her mouth with her sleeve. "Wha-

Ichigo ran up to her and swung her around.

"You took your time to get back here, Niña" Ichigo said, putting her down on the ground. Niña held her head for a moment. While her other hand she held her soda.

"Sorry, I was kind of busy with something alright"

"Niña" Tatsuki said as she hugged her friend.

"Hey Tatsuki" Niña responded, returning the hug.

"Aren't you guys going to introduce me to your friends" She said, looking at Chad and Rukia.

"Right, Chad, Rukia this is my god-sister, Niña Sombra" Ichigo said, "Niña this is my best friend Chad and this is our new friend Rukia"

"Hello" Chad nodded his head.

"Chad" Niña nodded back.

"It's nice to meet you" Rukia said with a sweet smile.

"It's nice to meet you too" Niña said just as sweet.

"Where are you heading out to" Ichigo asked.

"I was walking around, I wanted to see around the place" Niña said, "I wanted to go shopping later."

"How long are you planning on staying this time" Tatsuki asked.

"I am planning on staying here till I graduate from high school or till things cool down back home. Either way I probably am staying here for a long time." Niña responded, before she was about to cross the street, she took out her phone, "I'm going to continue on, I already finished unpacking the majority of my things, I'll be home before dinner see yeah" with that she crossed the street and disappeared around the corner.

"I'm going to your house for dinner, Ichigo" Tatsuki said, "I want to her if she wants to join the dojo."

"Whatever you say" Ichigo said, rolling his eyes; which earned him a punch on the arm.

.

"Hello" Niña said through the phone.

"Have you contacted him yet, Major" A light male voice asked.

"I have made contact and I am going to continue with issue right now" she responded to him with a frown.

"… Just wanted to check in… You didn't have to be so snappy"

"You're the one who's being snappy, Ryan"

"Whatever you say, just report in. Try to not to fight with them…. But in your kill them" Ryan whispered the last part out.

"I promise nothing" Niña said snapping her phone close.

To be continued…

Will this is chap. Two, review and comment…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No matter what… Your never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! I only own my OC.

A/N: I don't know who should be with whom in this story. The only solid couple I want for this story is Ichigo and Tatsuki. Send me in what are your favorites and I'll see what I can do. Note: I have a poll up soon for the oc in this story; to see who will be paired up with her.

On to the story…

Recap

"Hello" Niña said through the phone.

"Have you contacted him yet, Major" A light male voice asked.

"I have made contact and I am going to continue with issue right now" she responded to him with a frown.

"… Just wanted to check in… You didn't have to be so snappy"

"You're the one who's being snappy, Ryan"

"Whatever you say, just report in. Try to not to fight with them…. But in your kill them" Ryan whispered the last part out.

"I promise nothing" Niña said snapping her phone close.

End of recap…

After getting off her phone Niña, she walked into a small ally. The ally was bright enough for people to not get worried to get jump or get attack at. At the end of it stand a small candy shop. The same one she visited last night with her 'dad'.

'Even though he isn't my real dad, it feels like he really is my dad…' Niña thought her and father never saw eye to eye. It got worse after her mom past away. If it weren't for her aunt, her new stepmom would have simply asked and she would be shipped off to a boarding school. 'Now I really understand why most kids hate it when their parents remarry.'

Niña saw a pig tailed girl wearing a pink floral skit, and a white shirt, and a boy with red hair a similar white shirt and jean shorts. They were cleaning the front of the small shop.

Walking towards them, the two of them look at her and the girl went inside while the boy walk up to her.

"What do you want" He asked, pointing his broom at Niña, trying to look intimidating.

Grabbing the end of the broom, so that it wasn't pointing at her anymore, she simply stated "I need to talk to Mr. Urahara. It's about my associates."

"Well he's busy right now" Jinta exclaimed, trying to get her to let go of the broom. But she wasn't even giving in.

"Really, now" Pulling the end, she let it go which caused Jinta to fall back.

"Hey! What the big idea!" He yelled, getting back up.

"Now, Now let's not get into a fight,"

Jinta and Niña looked and saw Urahara walking out of his shop. He had his fan out, which covered his face. "Now what can I do for you Miss. Sombra"

"I need to go over some details about last night, they need a confirmation before we go ahead with the main plan" Niña stated.

"Al righty then come inside well take in their" Urahara said with a creepy smile and he started to wave his fan around.

'Why did I, even sign up for this' Niña thought. She followed the shady shops keeper inside.

_You did this to help a friend in need… You pretty much signed up for it…_

'You didn't have to remind me'

_Of course not…_

.

.

.

Its half hour before dinner is served and Niña is still nowhere to be seen. Which got her family worried? Who to blame them, she hasn't been here in five years.

"Do you think she got lost?" Yuzu asked, her brother, who was setting the table with the help of Tatsuki.

"Who knows, perhaps she lost track of time." Karin stated, grabbing the extra plates.

"What happen if she is lost, what if she got kidnapped" Isshin wailed out, he got to his knees and hug Masuki's portrait. "Oh please take care of our new daughter"

"This is why I usually don't come over anymore" Tatsuki murmured, nodding her head in a disapproving matter.

"I don't blame you" Ichigo murmured back to her.

Isshin continued to cry about the different scenarios that could have happen to his new daughter, until Karin hit him with a steel pan, **(Which by the way I do not own…).** That made him only cry on about how his daughter was going up and hitting their dad with kitchenware.

While this was happening, they didn't hear the front door open. Coming inside her new home, Niña saw her dad on the floor crying, sporting a huge bump on his head. Walking into the kitchen she saw Ichigo and Tatsuki talking in the corner, she noticed that Ichigo had a very small smile on his face that would be unnoticeable. Karin was in front of Isshin with a pan, which would explain what happened. Yuzu was finishing setting up the table with the food.

The sight was a first for Niña, she was used to eating in her room by herself or she would go out and eat with her friends…

'Which reminds me' Niña thought, 'I haven't called them yet'

"Niña, Your home" Yuzu said, setting the last plate "You made it just in time."

"How was your day" Karin asked, putting away the Pan.

"It was alright, it's about the same since the last time I came here." Niña responded.

"Let's start eating, I bet everyone is hungry and want to eat our darling Yuzu's food" Isshin said excitedly.

It was nice dinner; everyone questioned the new addition of the family. On average it was a normal dinner… if you add Isshin making a competition to see who can eat the most, which he almost swallowed his fork… Yeah it was a normal dinner for them…

"So you're planning on going to high school with us, Niña" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah I'm planning on starting tomorrow," Niña responded.

"Are you interested in joining the dojo, were looking for new recruits"

"What a great idea" Isshin said, "You can make new friends their"

Niña thought for a moment, "Yeah that would a great idea,"

"Great" Tatsuki said with a smile as she continued to eat her dinner.

.

.

.

Later that night, Niña was in her new room, which was right next to Ichigo's room. Her room was painted in a very snowy white. Her furniture was made out of dark wood. The bed is a single bed, with light blue blankets. There was a desk, a vanity and a bookcase which was filled with her documents and books. This room was simple but she loved all the same.

'I have to go to sleep new day, new people and a new school' she thought, getting ready for tomorrow.

She was dressed in a dark blue tank top with a pair of gray pajama pants that were too long for her. She tightly braided her hair to the side so it won't bother her when she sleeps.

'Perhaps now I can get a full night's sleep.' She thought as she got into bed.

Before she can pull the covers over her, she started to hear two sets of voices coming from the room next over, and they were pretty loud to.

Walking toward the wall, Niña could hear Ichigo's voice and a female's voice.

'That can't be Tatsuki, she went home after dinner'

Deciding that she was going to go into the other room and get them to shut up, she walks out of her room and walked towards Ichigo's room. She opened the door slightly, only peaking inside. What she saw gave her a very slight surprise.

Inside the room before the shouting fest started…

Ichigo was getting ready to go to bed and get ready for school tomorrow. He wanted to continue question Niña. As he got ready he heard a clicking noise. The type of noise you hear from a phone. It was coming from his closet. He slowly opened his closet and he jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell!" He yelled, pointing into the closet. In their**,** was the new student, Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to open a door without knocking and to point at someone" She exclaimed, closing the closet door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Rukia" Ichigo said opening the door again to only get hit in the face by Rukia.

"Idiot, I'm going to sleep here till I get my soul reaper powers back that you took" she said, as she stood her full height.

"But why the closet couldn't you find some other place to hide" Ichigo grumbled rubbing his face.

"Then How would you know if a hallow is near, and how would you get out of your body to out and kill them" Rukia said crossing her arms.

"Can you be quiet, my sisters are sleeping, and one of them is sleeping next door" Ichigo said, standing up towering over Rukia.

"Hey is that my sister dress" Ichigo stated pointing at Rukia's blue dress.

"I didn't have any other clothes so I am borrowing this, until I get my own clothing" Rukia said in a defiantly. Before Ichigo could respond, Rukia phone began to ring. "Hallow"

"Again" Ichigo frowned, Rukia put own her boxing glove with the skull picture on the front and she punched Ichigo. Which separated his body from his soul; she dragged Ichigo and threw him out the window. Leaving his body on the floor, they didn't notice Niña coming into the room and dragging the body to the bed and making it look like he fell asleep. She didn't want someone to think something is wrong.

Walking back to her room, she smiled lightly, 'I guess the plan has already begun. I guess that dam fox was telling the Truth' she groaned, 'Now I have to report this in… there goes my full night sleep.'

.

.

.

The next morning Niña, got up early without waking anyone. She took off and headed out. She wore the school uniform. Her hair was still tied the same way, the uniform she had on the jacket that was zip up. Her shoes were her black boots and knee high socks that were gray. She didn't bother with the red bow ribbon.

Niña ended up at the candy shop. Walking inside she started to look around. No one was around, so she decided to just wait till someone pops up.

"Well, hello Miss. Sombra what do you need this morning" Mr. Urahara said, walking into the shop, with his fan on hand.

"I need some supplies that you sell here… I didn't have time to pack them before I came here" she stated with her face still having the sad appearance.

"And what exactly do you need…"

Niña started at him before giving him a sweet smile "I believe you know what I mean, Mr. Hat-and-clogs." She said, before reverting back and giving him plain look.

"The usually…" He asked, behind is fan.

"The usually" She replied.

.

Leaving the shop she now carried a brown leather vintage bag pack, which is now filled with her supplies. As she left the shop, she saw Rukia walking towards the shop. Rukia had a slight frown on her face. Niña simply gave her a nod and headed her way towards the High school.

Rukia stopped and watched her walk away. Her frown never leaving her face. She turned back and entered the shop.

.

Ichigo arrived at his homeroom class. Looking inside he saw Chad and Mizurio were watching Keigo on the floor crying and holding his stomach. Tatsuki was hovering over him with her hand clench in a fist, Orihime standing next to her, looking clueless. It was a normal way to start the day in school.

"Morning everyone" Ichigo greeted his friends. "Tatsuki, Chad have either of you seen Rukia or Niña"

Chad nodded his head in a no.

"No, I haven't seen either of them" Tatsuki said. "Do you think she got lost or something"

"No she has a way of finding placed" Ichigo said.

"Who's Niña" Mizurio asked, looking up from his cellphone.

"Is she your new girlfriend" Keigo said, looking at with wide eyes.

Ichigo gave him an annoyed look. Orihime looked away, with a sad look. Chad didn't do anything. Mizurio looked amused. Tatsuki being Tatsuki slammed her fist on his head, which knock him to the ground crying.

"Idiot, Niña is Ichigo's sister. She's joining the school with us" She yelled at him waving her fist.

"I thought Ichigo sister names were Yuzu and Karin" Mizurio stated.

"Niña is his god-sister, she is currently staying with them for the time being" Rukia explained, popping out of nowhere.

She got an annoyed looked by Ichigo which she ignored.

"Really," Keigo yelled, then he pointed at Ichigo, "You have god-sister that coming her, why didn't you tell me!"

"Alright class sit down" The teacher, Mrs. Ochi said coming into the class.

Much to the relief to everyone they all sat down in their seats.

Mrs. Ochi stood in front of her class. She noticed Ichigo and Tatsuki where looking at the door and the clock every second. "Alright class, I have an announcement to make, we have a new student she just transferred from the States yesterday, Make her feel welcome. You can come inside now"

The door opened to reveal Niña, coming into the class with her sad look.

"Introduce yourself, young lady" Mrs. Ochi said.

"Kay" Niña nodded, she stood in front of the class with her head held high, her expression turned to one similar to a certain strawberry, "My name is Honour Niña Sombra, but preferred to be called Niña, it's nice to be here."

.

To be continued…

Well that chapter 3. I wanted her to have a different first name but still be called Niña. So I choose Honour. I looked it up and it means good name and integrity a virtue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

No matter what… Your never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! I only own my OC.

**Oh! One more thing… I don't know who to pick for Niña. I have at least five or four to pick from I don't know who to pick…. That is all…**.

I hade a very bad writer's block...

.

.

Recap...

The door opened to reveal Niña, coming into the class with her sad look.

"Introduce yourself, young lady" Mrs. Ochi said.

"Kay" Niña nodded, she stood in front of the class with her head held high, her expression turned to one similar to a certain strawberry, "My name is Honour Niña Sombra, but preferred to be called Niña, it's nice to be here."

End of recap…

The class greeted back to Niña. She stood their staring back at them.

"Does anyone have any questions for Sombra" Mrs. Ochi asked to her class.

"What state did you came from" A girl from the near front asked. She had long black hair.

"You have a weird name and you look like it too" someone in the back said laughing with a few of his friends.

Ichigo was about to turn around and stand up to beat them; Niña gave him a very stern look, which caused Ichigo to sit back down and huff, turning his head so that he won't see Niña stern face. This really surprised everyone. Ichigo wasn't the type to back down so easily and here was someone who did what they thought was impossibly.

"My parents were from central America. I was born and raised in California. They named me after my great-grandmother, Honour de Rio Bravo" Niña stated. "I used to spend my summers here with my god family."

"Does you name mean anything" another girl asked.

"Her first name means integrity a virtue" Chad said. "Her middle and last name means girls overshadow."

"And that is what my name means" Niña said giving a nod of thanks toward Chad.

"Is there any other appropriate questions" Mrs. Ochi stated.

"What is your reason for coming here to Japan?" A boy with dark blue hair and wearing rimless glasses asked.

"I rather not talk about it" Niña said, looking out the window, before giving everyone a sickly sweet smile "But I'll tell yeah this…I needed a change of scenery."

"Alright that's enough questions now" Mrs. Ochi clapped her hands together. "There's an open seat between Kurosaki and Arisawa. Raise your hands you two."

There was an empty seat between the two of them; to the left of Tatsuki and to the right of Ichigo.

The two raised their hands raised up and Niña walked to her seat.

"Why were you late" Ichigo asked Niña.

"I needed a new bag pack. I forgot to get one yesterday"

"Are you still interested in going to the dojo after school" Tatsuki asked.

"Your very persistent, Tats" Ichigo whispered as he avoided the teacher's brief glare.

Tatsuki glared at him, before she looked at Niña expectably.

"I'll check it out after school," Niña said paying attention to the lesson, there has to be someone paying attention.

"Alright" Tatsuki said, looking forward.

"So you're Ichigo's sister," Keigo said, turning around from his seat to face Niña.

Niña nodded her head in a yes. She tried to avoid him, but he does not seem to get the picture.

"You don't even look like you can be related to Ichigo," Keigo said, as he reached out and held her hand.

"Keigo" Ichigo growled, "Don't touch her"

"Keigo" Tatsuki warned.

Niña suddenly grabbed Keigo's hand and twisted it.

"Oooww!" Keigo cried out in pain.

"Don't touch me," Niña said with a frown, which was very similar to her god brother.

"Okay" Keigo cried, as he sat down right, holding is hand in pain.

"Is everything okay back there?" Mrs. Ochi asked.

"Everything's okay, Mrs. Ochi" Niña said, with her natural sad face, "Right, Asano-san"

"Yeah" Keigo cried.

"Alright like I was saying…." Mrs. Ochi continued her lecture.

.

.

.

Lunchtime

Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Keigo, Miziro, and Orihime were on the roof eating lunch. Rukia was trying to figure out a juice box, everyone else were eating their lunches.

"Ichigo where's Niña" Tatsuki asked.

"She said that she wanted to look around the school" Ichigo responded, he took Rukia's juice box and opened it for her.

"Kurosaki- Kun" Orihime said shyly.

"Yeah what" Ichigo said, taking in a bite into his lunch.

"Ano, is Sombra-san sad coming here" Orihime said, getting a few glances from everyone.

Ichigo stop eating for a moment, he closed his eyes for a moment; he let out a loud sigh "That's how she's been since…"

"Since Ms. Sombra passed away a few years back" Tatsuki finished, "Believe it or not, she used to have a scowl on her face, like him" she punched Ichigo's shoulder.

"Everyone thought she was older because of that" Ichigo said, "She would always have to try to convince everyone of her actually age."

"So is she single?" Keigo asked with a smile.

"Go anywhere near, her and I will hurt you" Ichigo glared.

Meanwhile…

Niña was leaning against a tree, talking through her phone,

"Have you made contact with the fox, Major?" A male voice said, through the phone.

"Not yet, I did made contact with your friend," Niña said.

"Make sure you have all the information, we don't want to have to end up like private Jammy"

"I understand, I'll send in the information as soon as I get it"

"…"

"Is there something else, sir" Niña asked, she looked around, to see if anyone has spotted her.

"You do know that no one is ordering you to do this, Major," the man said seriously, "No one ordered you to do this."

"…Sir, I am not going to stand back and have a mad man who destroyed my families and friends life, Plus, since I send here myself I don't have to listen to anyone from there"

"True… make sure you come back, and not in a body bag" The man said, and he hung up the phone.

"Sure not in a body bag" Niña mocked, she placed her phone in her pocket and headed towards the school. As she left, someone came out of the bushes. He fixed his glasses as he watched Niña walk away.

To be continued…

Sorry for the late update, I had a very bad writer's block for this story…


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 5

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

I am so sorry for the late update. I started college and I had writer's block. The next few chapters may seem rush and stuff…. I did not know how I was going to put in the cannon into my story. That was the reason for my writer's block.

.

.

.

Recap:

"…Sir, I am not going to stand back and have a mad man who destroyed my friends and family lives. Plus, since I sent myself here, I don't have to listen to anyone from there."

"True… make sure that you come, and not in a body bag" The man said, and he hung up the phone.

"Sure not in a body bag" Niña mocked, she placed her phone in her pocket and headed back towards the school. As she left, someone came out of the bushes. He fixed his glasses as he watched Niña walk away.

End of recap:

School had ended for the day. Tatsuki was dragging Niña to the dojo. Orihime was not too far following them. Ichigo disappeared with Rukia a little while ago doing who knows what. Everyone else ether headed home or went towards their clubs.

"What exactly should I expect?" Niña asked.

"Will most of the guys would, undermine you" Tatsuki said, "But all you have to do is give them a reason to… well to fear you or respect you… But fear works just as fine"

"Really now," Niña said, amused.

"Heh…most of… scratch that about almost all of the guys there still can't get the fact that I can beat them to the ground," Tatsuki explained, "If you can't make them respect you, then fine. Just don't take any of their crap."

"I'll keep that in mind," Niña said.

"Sombra-san" Orihime said nervously.

Niña right eye twitched at the honorific of her name. "Yeah"

"Uhm..," Orihime said struggling a bit, trying to figure out what to say. "Are… you cl-close t-to Kurosaki-kun" finishing her sentence, her face was bright red and she adverted her eyes from them.

Niña raised an eyebrow at her question. Tatsuki nearly tripped on her own two feet at that question. She gave her friend a very baffled look.

"I think of him as a brother," Niña deadpanned, "If that was what you were asking."

"O-of course" Orihime nervously laughed, rubbing her neck.

Letting out a sigh, Niña said, "I almost practically grew up with Ichigo. I only saw him as such. That was how I grew up. I pretty much consider him as a younger brother."

"But isn't Ichigo older than you" Tatsuki interjected, adding in her own point.

"That tells you how immature he was growing up" Niña said, with her head drop down. Tatsuki and Orihime both sweat drop.

"Why did you wanted to know," Niña asked.

"Oh! I j-j-just w-wanted to know, Sombra–san," Orihime laughed nervously.

"Right" Niña supposed.

The rest of the walk was filled over in a very awkward feeling. They ended up in front of the dojo's doors. Tatsuki reached over to open the door, they heard someone yelling or was it screaming.

They turned around, against their better judgment. What they saw was-

"Hellooo ladies" Ichigo called out to them, appearing in front of them. A huge smile plastered on his face. Niña looked utterly dumbfounded, Tatsuki was cracking her knuckles and Orihime was blushing heavily.

Before the three, did or say anything, Ichigo ran off waving good-bye to them blowing them a kiss. With that, he was out of sight.

Niña was shaking her head not believing what she saw, murmuring to herself how she was now scarred for life. Tatsuki just shook her head. Orihime had a dreamy face.

Suddenly another Ichigo appeared but this time, instead of wearing his school uniform he was wearing his other uniform. He did not seem to notice them.

Niña quickly regained her composure, as she looks at her god brother.

'So… A substitute soul reaper' Niña thought to herself. 'This isn't going to end well for him' Taking a quick look at her two friends, to her amusement, they do not seem to see what is in front of them.

Turning back, she only notices that Ichigo was already gone.

"So" Niña said, turning around "Let's go, I don't think my mind can take another… disturbance."

* * *

Dinner went by as the norm for the family. But the only differences is that they added someone else to the table.

"Thank you once again, Kurosaki-san" Rukia said.

"It's not a problem, future daughter in law," Isshin said, in between bites.

Ichigo's scowl deepened and his fist rammed through his father's face.

"Cut it out, old man," he yelled at him.

"Why!" Isshin cried, crawling to his wife's poster. "Why does our son do this to me, in front of his future wife and our new daughter"

Niña smiled a bit her family's antics.

'Family' Niña thought looking around the table. Yuzu kept making sure that everyone had food on his or her plates; Karin looked mildly amused at the scene. As for Rukia, well… she just laughs nervously at their behavior.

* * *

'What to do, what to do' Niña thought looking around her room. 'My homework is finish. I don't have to write any more reports and I have the rest of the night to myself.'

Niña sat on her bed facing out the window. Seeing the out the window, the sun setting and half way gone. 'Peaceful…'

Slight movement caught her attention, turning her head to look down at her bed, she notice a staff animal. That looks like a cat or a lion.

'I don't remember putting that thing in my room' she thought, picking it up.

With the stuff animal in hand, she walks to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo" Niña said, walking into the room. She stop as soon as she saw what was happening in the room.

Ichigo was currently looking under the bed. Looking for something, the rest of room sure as hell looks like. Everything was scattered around his room.

"Did you misplace something" Niña said with one hand on her hip and the other held out the stuffed animal.

"Oh!" Ichigo yelps hit his head on the bottom of the beds frame. "Yeah I did, did you… by chance…"

Ichigo stared at the stuffed animal in Niña's hand. An irritable twitch appeared on his face.

"Where…"

"Found him in my room" Niña said, handing him the doll.

"Of course… Kon" Ichigo glared at the doll.

Niña noticed that 'Kon' began to shack uncontrollably and to sweat under Ichigo's glare.

"Do I even want to know" Niña asked tilting her head to the side.

"No you do not want to know" Ichigo said, shaking her head, squeezing his hand.

"Kay night" Niña smiled, and left the room. She swore she heard a distinct shrill when she closed the door.

'Pay back you little monster' she thought going back into her room

To be continued…

Okay I am sorry this chapter seems to be short. I was planning on adding more to it but I thought it would better if it was on a different chapter.

On another note, I ask someone to pick who should be with Niña…. Will his choice was rather brutal… So if anyone has any ideas who should she go with P.M me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

.

.

.

Recap:

"Kay night" Niña smiled, and left the room. She swore she heard a distinct shrill when she closed the door.

'Pay back you little monster' she thought going back into her room.

End of Recap:

In the next few days, things have been calm but not quiet. What did you expect…

Ichigo and Rukia disappear at the 'weirdest' times. Only to leave Isshin to cry to Masuki's portrait screaming and crying about grandchildren.

The twins are doing their own things, and helping their dad with the clinic.

Right now Niña is sitting on a grassy hill near a river. The same place where the life was taken to protect another.

'So many things have happened in the last few days' Niña thought.

In the last few days, Orihime encountered her dead brother who was turned into a hallow. Chad came into contact with a cockatiel that actually was the soul of a small boy. Another hallow was actually using and lying to the bird to get more souls. All for trying to get the boys mom back. But now the Hallow is in hell and the boy is in the soul society.

But what actually got her worried was the fact that Ichigo is unknowingly giving his friends a rise of their spiritual pressure. Making them even more aware of the souls, Hallows and even the soul reapers around them.

'I hope that Quincy doesn't do anything drastic," Niña thought, 'They weren't very well received if I remember right.'

Flash back:

Niña was walking out of the dojo. The dojo quickly accepted her right in, after she beat down a few of the stubborn ones and with Tatsuki support.

'Finally,' she thought, rolling her shoulders as she began her walk home. As she walk out she saw one of her classmates, waiting for her.

"I see that you got my message," Niña said, walking towards her classmate.

Said classmate fixed his glasses; make it gleam under the lights. "Hn, I assume that there's an explanation"

"Of course there is" Niña said, waving to him to follow her. "Come on, I tell you somewhere else."

"What makes you think I should listen to you?" Uryu said to her.

Niña tilted her head, with her usual sad look, "Then why you did even came here at this time and here like the message, then"

"…" Uryu did not say anything for a moment. Then he pulled something out of his bag. To reveal it to be a thick bracelet, with the Quincy cross decorated all around it. "How did you come across this?"

He followed Niña down the deserted street, with a stern look on his face.

"You can tell from my Reiraku what exactly what I am right" Niña asked, quietly.

Uryu gave a small nod. "Well exactly is your game here, Shinigami"

Niña frowned at the name before going back to her normal appearance, "We don't call ourselves that where I'm from"

Uryu gave her a sideways look, "Then what exactly are you called then"

Niña gave him a long smile "Phasma Animus."

End of Flashback:

Suddenly a huge wave of spiritual energy hit Niña full on.

"What the-" Niña gasped, as she quickly stood up. 'It came from the same direction of the school'

Screams filled the air, only to be heard by the ones who can sense the ones who made them.

Looking up into the sky Niña saw a tear in the sky, hallows floating down towards the earth by the dozens.

'Bait' Niña thought about the spiritual wave earlier. 'That was bait; whoever did this is go-"

Niña froze, as she heard deep breathing right behind her. Against her better judgment, she turned around to see a hallow. Holding her breath, she slowly reached into her sleeve. The hallow looked down at her, waiting to see what exactly what she is doing.

Niña frowned at the monster that seems to be eying her. Before what the hallow knew what was happening, he was blasted away by a black blast that hit it directly below its mask.

"Lumina nigra" Niña whispered, she had a thin metallic pipe that was half the size of her arm. It had silver markings decorated around it.

The hallow got back up from where it was, and lunged right at it prey.

Niña reacted by jumping backward, and muttered the same words as before, and this time the blast directly hit the hallow mask, seconds before it claws hit Niña.

"Uff" Niña grunted, landing on her back. She stayed there for a moment debating to herself what she should do. She watched as a black and orange blur make fast work of the hallows a blue arrows hitting them as well.

'Boys…' Niña thought annoyed at the two who are currently destroying the hallows.

More screams were heard nearby,

'Great… Just what I needed…" Niña thought bitterly, getting up from her position, 'More work…'

* * *

'Dam! Dam! Dam!' Niña cursed, screaming in her mind. 'Dam whoever did this'

Niña is currently running through a small forest area. Which gave great cover for her but also for the hollows.

"Crap" Niña tripped over a tree's root, making her land and in the same process spraining her ankle as well.

"Ow…" Niña winced as she tried to move it. To only hiss at the pain.

"Rahh!"

Niña gaspedas she turned around to see a hallow jumping towards her. She didn't react fast enough for it.

'Now I guess it's finally over for me…' Niña thought, bitterly.

"So Katsu" A female voice shouted, a pale flame hit the hallow making it disintegrate.

Niña turned around to see Rukia standing a ways form her. Then all of the sudden a hallow appeared right behind her. Reacting to it, Niña pulled out the pipe and shouted "Lumina negra"

The black blast hit the hallow, also making it disintegrate.

Both girls looked at each other. Rukia gave Niña a shocking look and Niña gave Rukia a stern one.

The one thing that is going on in Niña's mind is 'Well this is one way of her figuring out'

To be continued…

This was mostly just a short telling of what was happening. Since I didn't want to explain a lot. Well anyway… If anyone has any ideas who should be with Niña Pm me. Please…. I don't know who should go with her…

The words are in Latin… which I got off the internet.

Phasma Animus= Spector's Mind

Lumina negra= black light


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

.

.

.

Recap:

"So Katsu" A female voice shouted, a pale flame hit the hallow making it disintegrate.

Niña turned around to see Rukia standing a ways form her. Then all of the sudden a hallow appeared right behind her. Reacting to it, Niña pulled out the pipe and shouted "Lumina negra"

The black blast hit the hallow, also making it disintegrate.

Both girls looked at each other. Rukia gave Niña a shocking look and Niña gave Rukia a stern one.

The one thing that is going on in Niña's mind is 'Well this is one way of her figuring out'

End of Recap:

"Go!" Niña barked, picking herself up, "Go find that idiot of a god brother… Don't tell him anything about me. I'll explain later."

Rukia heisted for a moment, before giving a nod to Niña and sped off.

'That went better off than I actually thought' Niña thought leaning against a tree. Then she pointed the silver pipe to her left side, not even looking back. She blasted another hallow.

"Hallows," she said annoyingly, to herself. As she headed off out of the hallow infested forest.

* * *

As the sun faded away from the sky. The moon shined high in the sky after a rather busy day. Currently Ichigo and Uryu are resting in the back room of Mr. Urahara's candy shop. While four others are drinking tea discussing several things. Niña, Rukia, Urahara and Mr. Yoruichi… the cat.

"AL righty then" Urahara said behind his fan. "I would have thought that Miss. Rukia would have found out later on"

"She would of, if it weren't for the dam hallows" Niña said, before taking a sip of tea, shifting herself so that she wasn't putting any weight on her ankle.

After getting out of the forest, she was greeted by the candy shop owner and co, who were carrying an unconscious Ichigo and Uryu with them and Rukia was walking with them. They took her back to the shop; so that they can discuss a few things. Moreover, for Tessai to check for any injuries they (Niña) might of gotten.

Niña ended up having to wear an ankle brace… Much to her dismay.

"Aw yes hallows" Urahara said, behind his paper fan.

Rukia look up at Niña before she said anything Niña cut her off.

"I am not going to tell you everything right now"

"You said that you were-" Rukia was cut off once again.

"I will tell you a few things right now, but I can't tell you right now," Niña said, placing her glass on the table. "I don't want to repeat myself… I going to have to tell Ichigo"

"Then what are you going to tell me then" Rukia huffed. "Can you at least tell me what did you do back there?"

Niña pulled out the black pipe form her sleeve. And placed it in front of her.

Urahara and Mr. Yoruichi glanced at the weapon.

"Is this your Zanpakotou" Mr. Yoruichi commented, looking at the pipe.

Rukia's eyes widen in surprise. Then she looked at Niña and at the weapon on the table.

"It's not a Zanpakotou," Niña said, picking up the pipe. "It's called a Totum."

"A what…" Rukia said, not recognizing the word.

"A Totum is a weapon that you channel you can use to channel your spiritual pressure with. It can be used as a medium for uhm…"

"Kido" Urahara added in.

"Yeah that, and also" Niña held the pipe away from the three and said "Lamina"

A bright dark light came out of the pipe, blinding the occupants in the room for a bit. Once the three regain their sights back, what they now was that the pipe now tuned into a saber.

"It's also designed for swords fighting," Niña said, swinging the saber before it regain back to its normal appearance. "it's a tool that most people back home use when they are here in the world of the living"

"Who are you…?" Rukia whispered, looking at Niña with wide eyes.

"Honour Niña Sombra, I am fourteen years old. I was born in California. The day I died was the day when I became a Subcustos Phasma Animus, which was about five to six years ago. "

"Phasma Animus" Rukia whispered, bewildered and a feeling of panic swept through her. As she remembered, what she was taught back at the academy.

'Phasma Animus is a branch of soul reapers that call themselves Phasma Animus' Rukia thought to herself. 'They mostly keep to themselves unless they have a… motive'

Niña looked down at Rukia, watching the gears in her mind process what she heard.

"What do you mean you died when you became a… Subcustos" Rukia said, with a deep breath.

Niña slowly smirk, but it was hidden behind the glass as she continued to drink her tea. She removed the smirk from her face when she lowered the glass and placed it on the table and stayed quiet for a moment.

"From what I seen and heard and understood," Urahara disclosed, snapping his fan shut. "She is exactly what Ichigo is…" A wide grin grew on his face. "A substitute Soul Reaper"

* * *

Few days has passed, and since the whole hallow bait thing happened. One of few things that changed was the fact that Ichigo and Uryu are now 'friends.' Everyone began to wonder how this happened. To add to the confusion, to everyone Orihime and Tatsuki added into the group, and of course Chad was not that far behind his friends. Including Keigo and Mizuiro was behind them there friends as well.

"Hey what's the date?" Keigo asked, looking through his stuff to locate his homework. Everyone was in the class during their break. It was mostly empty expect for the group of friends.

"It's the 16th of June," Niña said, without missing a beat as she work on an essay. She quickly stops as she realizes what she said. Niña was not the only one when they realized the date as well.

Turning around on her seat to look at Ichigo, to only see him starting out the window; with a soft look on his face.

No one else seems to notice the sudden change.

Tatsuki stood up, walks up to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looked up at his close friend. They did not say anything for a while.

Everyone stop what he or she was doing. Turing their attention to the two, to see what was going to happen.

Tatsuki smiled down at Ichigo, Ichigo gave her a smile. Which was making everyone in the room watching him in wonder, since they never actually seen him smile a genuine smile before.

"Thanks you, Tats" Ichigo said. His smile long gone but you can still see that he was still being genuine.

"That's what are friends are for right," Tatsuki said, walking back to her seat, before anyone can see her flushed face.

'Friends…' Ichigo thought, before he turned back to look out the window. A frown appeared on his face, not knowing why he was bothered him when she said friends.

Niña smiled at the interaction of the most stubborn people she had ever met. 'I so saw this coming.'

To be continued…

Okay that is the third chapter this week. WOW! That's a record for me. Well any way I want to say thanks to everyone so far that has been reading this story. Also if anyone has any ideas who should be with Niña Pm me. Plus review people. Review. But all flames will be ignored.

Lamina = Blade

Subcustos = Under-keeper


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

.

.

.

Recap:

"Thanks you, Tats" Ichigo said. His smile long gone but you can still see that he was still being genuine.

"That's what are friends are for right," Tatsuki said, walking back to her seat, before anyone can see her flushed face.

'Friends…' Ichigo thought, before he turned back to look out the window. A frown appeared on his face, not knowing why it bothered him when she said friends.

Niña smiled at the interaction of the most stubborn people she had ever met. 'I so saw this coming.'

End of Recap:

"One, two, One, two" Isshin shouted, as he lead the Kurosaki clan up the steep hill. With the company of Rukia and Niña, Ichigo was not walking with them at the moment of time.

Isshin wore one of his ridicules outfits of choice, Yuzu decided to wear a plain yellow shorts and a red shirt. She was carrying a bag filled with food for them to eat later on. Karin wore a pair of faded jeans and a white tank top with a baseball cap. Niña wore her an outfit similar to her own the only difference is that she didn't wore her sweater instead she wore a black loose long sleeve lace shirt over her tube top. Instead of wearing her boots, wore tennis shoes with an ankle brace on her sprained ankle. She was also carrying a small knapsack with her. Rukia is wearing one of her borrowed dresses. A straw hat on her head and she was holding a pattern purse.

"What happened to Ichi-ni" Yuzu asked

"I don't know" Karin said, "He left well before us, he ran down the street looking rather nervous"

"Isn't that where Tatsuki-san lives" Yuzu asked.

"Oh! That boy!," Isshin exclaimed, "Of all the daaa-"

Isshin knocked down on his face and rolled down the hill, everyone just simply ignored what just happened and to look at the one who cause it.

"dam old man." Ichigo grumbled, lowering down his fist. Right behind him is Tatsuki.

Ichigo was wearing a white v-neck shirt with an open button shirt over it and jeans. Tatsuki was wearing a tight dark red shirt and white shorts. She was carrying a bag.

"Hey Ichigo, Tatsuki" Niña said, walking past them

* * *

The rest of the walk was rather quiet. Isshin calmed down once the cemetery came into view.

Clouds hovered overhead, showing how the sky and earth how they felt for the family.

The four Kurosaki has surrounded around a well-kept grave. The other has stood back, giving the family their space and time to the one who they cared for deeply.

"I take it that Ichigo invited you last minute?" Niña ask quietly to Tatsuki.

"I was barely coming out the front door, ready to go to school when he appeared," Tatsuki said, "He asked me if I wanted to visit her"

"I told him to wait for a moment for me to get ready," She continued, "This is my first time coming here with the entire family"

"You never came here before," Rukia asked.

"I come here on certain days" Tatsuki whispered, her eyes glazed over.

"I'm going to look for the director," Isshin said, with a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other.

He left the group and was out of sight.

"Oh dear!" Yuzu said, looking up into the sky, "it's going to rain. I'm going to look for a place to set everything so we can eat without getting wet"

"Yuzu" Ichigo said, he didn't want his youngest sister to wonder off alone.

Seeing this Tatsuki said, "I'll go with her"

Ichigo paused for a moment before he gave Tatsuki a smile of thanks.

Tatsuki nodded her head, before she looked down at Yuzu "Come on, let's go. I know this spot where we can be safe from the rain."

Yuzu nodded and followed the older girl.

Rukia and Niña walked towards Ichigo and Karin. They were both kneeling in front of their mother's grave.

None of them said or did anything expect sending out there silent payers. The feeling surrounding them was not awkward or peaceful. It instead held a very deep somber feeling.

Beeping broke the silence.

Rukia and Ichigo looked at each other.

"Where!" He growled.

Rukia looked at him with wide eyes, "it's here"

A deep laughter filled the air around them. Karin even heard the chilling laughter.

Ichigo stood up quickly; Rukia tossed him a soul candy. Ichigo transformed into his soul reapers self.

Karin could see her brother in this state, but it was to blurry to make it completely out though. She was also freak out to see another Ichigo. Which was actually Kon in his body now.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the boy that escaped me so long ago" The hallow appeared before them.

"Grand Fisher" Rukia whispered, taking a step back.

"What" Ichigo said in surprised.

The Grand Fisher's lure faced them, to reveal a young girl, the same young girl that Ichigo saw on that dreadful night.

"You" Ichigo growled pulling out his sword.

"Ichigo, what's that" Karin whimpered and wide eyed, pointing out the hallow. However, to her she only saw the outline to it.

"Hallow" Niña whispered aloud, surprising Ichigo and Karin.

"I'm going to enjoy this" the Fisher attacked them. Ichigo deflected his upcoming attacks as he tried to protect everyone. Rukia started to chant a kido spell. The spell she chanted did very little damaged to the hallow.

Niña ran towards Karin, who was curled in a ball holding her head in pain. As she was about to grab her two claws came past Ichigo and directly at the two girls. The claws was holding both of them by their necks.

"One more move and I'll kill them both." The fisher said, looking directly at Ichigo.

Ichigo gritted his teeth as he pointed his sword at the hallow. He looked up to see his sister completely knock out due to the pain and Niña, who was struggling to breath.

Ichigo slowly lowered his sword, knowing that it was pointless at this point.

"Always pay attention to your surroundings," Niña said, as she pulled out her Totum form her right sleeve and pointed it at Karin, "Lumina Nigra"

The blast hit the claw that was holding Karin, making it loose its grip on her. Karin fell to the ground to be caught by Kon.

The Grand Fisher let out a howl of pain. His grip on Niña tighten, she still had the Totum in hand and she summoned the Lamina. Using it, she freed herself.

Dropping on her knees, she held her free hand to her neck. Trying to control her breathing, she and Ichigo were barraged with attacks. Kon took Karin to Rukia, keeping them a safer distance from the fight.

The two work side-by-side, avoiding and blocking attacks.

Niña noticed that Ichigo kept taking hits that were meant for her, "Ichigo, pay attention to the battle"

Ichigo grunted his response, 'I have to defeat this monster… Alone'

'This isn't my fight' Niña thought as she flipped backwards to avoid an attack aimed at her head. 'This should make it retreat and for him to battle it out on his own'

The black saber disappeared, Niña pointed the weapon at the fisher and chanted out loud "Caeco"

A black disk flew directly at the hallow, and it severed its leg completely.

It let out an anguish cry of pain and anger. He looked at her, before it ran off towards the forest.

Ichigo did not know what to do, in one hand he has the choice of going after the hallow that killed his mother or stay here and protect his family in case the hallow does anything else if he was not here.

"Go" Niña commanded, pointed at Ichigo. "I did that to give you an opportunity. Don't waste it"

Ichigo tightened his hold on his sword and didn't hesitate going after the hallow.

Rukia and Kon, carrying Karin on his back, came back.

"Where's Ichigo" Rukia said.

"He went after it" Niña said pointing at the direction they went.

Rukia nodded and headed off.

Niña looked at Kon, who looked rather nervous.

"Go look for Tatsuki and Yuzu, tell them that we went out for a walk to clear our head," Niña said, "And that Karin fell asleep, due to fatigue"

"Yeah" Kon said as he headed out.

Niña waited until he was out of sight, she walked up to her god-mother's grave and kneeled down in front of it.

She pulled down her knapsack, opening it taking out a white candle, and a box that held a white flower. Placing down the items in front of the grave, she lite the candle with a small Lumina.

"I can't exactly say rest in peace," Niña whispered, "because your soul is not in rest. Especially since it with in that demon's power"

Light rain began to fall down on the earth. However, it did not make the flame on the candle to go off. The flame on seems to shine brighter. Taking something else form the bag, she took out a box of chocolates.

"Here's to you" Niña said, as she placed the chocolates down, and sending out a silent payer.

To be continued…

Well that is it. Two more chapters then it's on to the soul society for them. Well how's that….

On another note, I began to read stories on a certain captain and was thinking of putting him with Niña. But hey I might change my mind. Too bad I have to pick someone before they head off to save Rukia though… who to pick who to pick.

Review. Review. Review. All flames will be ignored!

Caeco = darken


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

A/N: Dang, I'm on a roll. Well I was thinking of who should be with and I came up with a few possibilities. I chose Shinji H., Byakuya K., K. Zaraki, and J. Ukitake. I thought up these ones. Nevertheless, I cannot make up my mind on which I should pick though. Help. Maybe I should add an arrancar of something… Hmmm. Don't know really…

Review and what not….

.

.

.

Recap:

"I can't exactly say rest in peace," Niña whispered, "because your soul is not in rest. Especially since it with in that demon's power"

Light rain began to fall down on the earth. However, it did not make the flame on the candle to go off. The flame on seems to shine brighter. Taking something else form the bag, she took out a box of chocolates.

"Here's to you," Niña said, as she placed the chocolates down, and sending out a silent payer.

End of Recap:

'Here we are once again' Niña thought.

Once again, Ichigo managed to ward of death once again, to only end up in the back of the candy shop out cold; with the fact that he was mostly covered in bandages. Mr. Urahara sat across from, Niña and Rukia. Mr. Yoruichi was nowhere in sight. The three of them sat there in silence

"That was the hollow that killed her, wasn't it" Niña asked quietly. Her head bowed down, not showing her face.

Urahara did not have his fan out; he had a grimace on his face. "Yes that was it"

More silence took over the room.

"Rukia" Niña said, raising her head.

"Yes" Rukia answered, her expression was rather blank.

"Was there another Soul Reaper out there with you guys?" Niña asked.

Rukia gulped, Urahara wished that he had his fan out so that they did not see his expression.

"I take there was" Niña said, "Rukia, what was the reason you came down here to the world of the living in the first place"

"I was told to patrol here due to a rise to spiritual energy" Rukia said, not meeting her eyes.

"Aww," Niña nodded here head, before something click, "For how long exactly,"

"One month" She whispered.

"Rukia…" Nina said, with her eyes narrow down at her, "it's been little less than two months."

"I know…" Rukia said, as she clenched her hands on her dress.

"Why haven't you went back" Niña questioned, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Better yet why haven't you been able to turn back into a soul reaper"

"I can't go back" Rukia exclaimed, "When I transferred my powers to Ichigo, I only meant to give him enough to last to defeat that hallow. He ended up taking all of it"

Niña groaned into her hand. 'Why do I feel like all of the sudden a case of déjà vu…' Niña thought to herself.

"Let me guess that other soul reaper that came, was a here to see what happened to you" Niña groaned, into her hand again.

"How did you-"

Niña gave Rukia a deadpanned look, "How do you think I became a 'substitute soul reaper'"

"Oh how history loves to repeat itself" Urahara said, the two females look at the man, who now had his fan covering his face. "so tell us Miss. Sombra, how did this end for you?"

Niña gave him a neutral look, a smirk slowly appeared on her face "I believe that things well be getting rather hectic for now on"

* * *

The next week was rather tense for Rukia and Niña. Ichigo was rather depressing for not being able to defeat the Grand Fisher. Karin did not asked what happened at the cemetery. However, she kept a closer eye on her brother though.

Niña sat was at her desk, writing several papers. Mostly keeping an account of what has been happening.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Niña took out her cell phone and answered.

"Hello" Niña said, she had the phone between her ear and shoulder so that she can keep on writing.

"Honour,"

"Oh hey Ryan" Niña said, as she switched the phone to the other ear. "What's up"

"... I just got a report that you used your Totum" Ryan asked, you could slightly hear that he was on edge.

"Apparently, a Quincy here wanted to prove he was better that a soul reaper and challenged him to a competition" Niña said, "I was caught off guard, when it happened."

"It says here you used it not even a week ago" Again a strain in his voice.

"…" Niña stop what she was doing; grab the phone, resting her head on her hand, as she thought of what she was going to say.

"The family went out the cemetery, It was the anniversary of my… god-mother's death," Niña said, trying not to say much else, "A hallow appeared, it attack us. I used the Totum and it escape"

"Is that all…" Ryan said evenly.

Niña let out an irritated sound, "You know in my earlier repot about my brother right"

"Let me see…" the sound of paper shuffling was heard on the other line was heard, "Ah here it is… you wrote that you god-brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, was… turned into a… Substitute Soul Reaper. By one of the Soul reapers there."

You can hear how he sounded shock and dumbfound by the news.

"Sounds oddly familiar don't it, Ryan," Niña said.

The sound of something hitting against a hard surface was heard from the other side.

"Ryan" Niña asked out, worried.

"How it is that trouble always seems to follow you, Honour," Ryan said after a while.

"No it doesn't" Niña protested, "Don't call me that, I told you to call me Niña"

"Explain Fiji then" Ryan deadpanned.

"Oh like I was supposed to know that guy was there" Niña defended, and then she started to rant, "Honestly, you want to know the truth. I came here as a vacation. Why does everything happen to me when I am on a vacation; it never happens when I was on a mission."

"Then why are you writing down all these reports then" Ryan said,

"…Would you believe me when I say that I sent myself on a secret mission" Niña said hopefully.

"…Why did I even bother even asking" Ryan grumbled, "Does this have to do with that group of Reapers that we meet a while back."

"… Maybe…"

"You'll tell me eventually right" Ryan sighed, "Before you actually get over your head this time round."

"I'll try" Niña said softly. "If you want to know more go ask, talk to General Smartt."

"Alright," Ryan said, ending the conversation.

"Goodbye to you too" Niña scoffed, placing her phone down on the desk.

"Niña" Someone called out, from the other side of her door.

"Come in" Niña called out.

Rukia walked into the room, carrying a tray that held two cups of tea.

"Can we talk" Rukia said.

"Sure" Niña said, rising from her chair then offered it to her.

"Thanks" Rukia sat down on the chair and Niña sat on her bed. "Here" Rukia offered her the tea.

"Thank you" Niña took the cup, taking a sip. 'Odd tasting tea…' She shrugged it off as she continued to drink it. "What do you want to talk about, Rukia?"

"I was thinking of uhm" Rukia hesitated for a moment, but she kept glancing at Niña as she continued to drink the tea.

"You were thinking of what" Niña said, looking down at her. She suddenly felt light headed.

Rukia noticed as she spoke, "I was thinking of leaving. If I stay here it would be harder for me to go. I have feeling something is going to happen later and that I shouldn't be here when something does happen"

"You do realize that Ichigo won't let go off like that," Niña said, finishing her drink "Neither would I"

"I know that's why I'm leaving tonight," Rukia said, taking the glass from her.

Niña's brow furrowed, "Why are you-"

Niña suddenly felt heavy, her head drooping down towards her bed.

"What did you to me?" Niña slurred, as she fell backward.

Rukia stood up, her eyes were slightly teary, "I'm sorry; I don't want him going after to me, or anyone"

The last thing Niña say was Rukia leaving her room, before everything turned black.

* * *

Waking up was no easy feat for her. As she tried to stand, to only stumble around, "Dam it"

Niña looked out the window and cursed. It was night, 'Rukia…'

She stumbled towards her bag that was near the door. Holding it close to her, she walked out her room to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo" Niña said, walking into the room without knocking. She kept close to the walls so that she will not fall over.

"Niña, what happened" Ichigo stood up from his desk, he was looking at a note that Rukia left him. He was only half way form deciphering it.

"Rukia" Niña said. "That what happened"

"What do you mean she did this to you" Ichigo exclaimed.

"She left Ichigo," Niña said, clearing her head.

"Why didn't she tell me and why did she do this to you" Ichigo said, as he quickly looked over the note that Rukia left him. After he decoded it, his eyes widen. He left the room for a minute to only return with a sobbing Kon.

"She left Ichigo she left me" Kon sobbed.

"Shut up" Ichigo snapped, he looked at Niña "Why did she do to you"

"She told me she was leaving, but she didn't want anyone to stop her so she drugged me" Niña said, annoyed that it happened to her.

"Dam it" Ichigo pulled out the soul candy out of candy and swallowed it. Ichigo was now in uniform and Kon was in his body. "I'm going after her"

With that he jump out of his window and disappeared into the night

"Not without me you're not" Niña whispered, "Kon go to sleep"

"Yeah yeah" Kon waved off.

Niña exited the room the after affects still lingering but not as bad.

"Going somewhere" Isshin said, meeting Niña at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uhhh…" Niña did not know what to say. Besides the fact, she didn't know what to say.

Isshin gave her a neutral glance. "You're going to need this if you're going to go after them"

He handing her a silver tin box that was the size of his palm. Niña did a retake of the tin box. Knowing fully well, what it is.

Niña smirked as she took the tin box, "thanks" she walked passed him and out the front door.

Isshin looked up the poster of his late wife. "it's seems no matter how much we wanted to, we can't seem to escape our past"

* * *

Niña walked run down the block, appraising herself that she didn't trip along the way.

Taking out a small tin box out, she opened to reveal different assorted colored beads of candy.

Taking out a blue one and she popped it into her mouth. As she did this, her soul was being separated from her body. Thus having two, Niña's standing on the deserted street; the other one now in her Subcustos uniform.

Her uniform was actually a variation of the actual uniform that an average Phasma wore. The only thing they have that is actually required for the outfit, is that you wear the Phasma symbol.

Her uniform consist of black pants that were similar to parachute pants. The pants were a low-rise loose on the top portion then it tightens down from the knees and goes down to a boot cut. The front pockets were silver zippers that started from the front curving down to the outside to mid-thigh. A pair of black leather boots that are knee high, that has several silver buckles running along the boots. Around her waist, she had a leather belt; the buckle was a star with a skull etched into it. Suspenders hanged from the hem of her pants.

Her top is a tight fitting sleeveless turtleneck shirt. Around her neck hang a pendent similar to her belt buckle. Covering most of her appearance is a cargo jacket the reached to her knees. The sleeves folded up to her elbows showing that she is wearing fingerless gloves. The jacket was also a turtleneck.

The other thing that changed about her appearance is her hair. It was the same to only difference was that instead of it being low and braided, it is now tied higher and it was let loose. Her bangs were now loose surrounding her face.

In her right hand, she held the Totum. Her left hand is tucked away in her jacket; as she held her weapon of choice there.

"Go to Mr. Urahara's candy shop" Niña said, to the mod-soul that occupied her body.

The mod-soul saluted and sped off.

Niña turned her gaze towards the sky. 'Where are they…'

Niña jumped high into the sky. Looking for her god-brother and his soul reaper friend

* * *

It took her a few moments once she locked on his signature.

'Dam… it looks like I came to late' Niña thought, gripping tighter her weapons. Keeping her distance and repressing her spiritual pressure. She watched as she saw Uryu being knocked out by a red head and his sword. While another man stood back and by the looks of it, if she got it right it looks like a captain of the Thirteen Court Guards. Rukia watched the seen, worried for the last Quincy. As things seems at total lost. Ichigo appears. Now he was attacking the red, and was losing badly.

Niña knew if she shows herself, they would know something else has entered there domain. She was told to not let them know about her. Until the right moment, but if she stays, they are going to end up killing Ichigo.

On a different note, if she attacks them, the soul society would end up attack her world. "To never interfere with each other unless provoked."

'And right now they are provoking' Niña thought, as she went out and defend her god-brother.

* * *

Ichigo screamed in pain as the Captain stabbed him in the back. Thus marking his fate.

Rukia now was crying for her friend, knowing that is was her fault for the pain he was in.

"Stay down, you idiot" Rukia whispered, hoping that her brother would take pity on her friend.

However, fate had not been so kind though…

"This should end this," Rukia's brother murmured, as he was about to deliver a killing blow. Instead of hitting flesh, he clashed with a black saber. The Captain eyes widen at the impact, and at the person the deflected it.

"Lamina" Niña said, as she held the weapon as she protected her family. Her eyes were in direct contact with the other.

"Niña!" Rukia said, surprised, at her sudden appearance. "You shouldn't be here"

"Yeah, yeah" Niña said, as she pushed the saber forward. Making the attacker paced back, his weapon pointing at her now. "If I didn't came then what would have happen to him" Niña slightly kicked Ichigo. He groaned in pain. "This is what happens when you go head first into a fight, Ichi"

Ichigo glared at her. "And what you"

"Who is currently saving your ass, right now?" Niña snapped back, completely ignoring the others.

"Ahem" The captain cleared his throat. He placed his sword back to his side, turning his back at them. "Let's go, we wasted too much time"

"What about the girl, Captain" the red head said, looking at Niña.

"As long as we do not attack her she is not our problem," He responded, as he glanced back at the Subcustos, his hand on the handle of his sword. "Including if she doesn't attack us as well"

Niña narrowed his eyes at him.

The three headed towards a paper sliding door, which leads to their world. They walked towards it and they entered it. Rukia looked back, and looked down at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at her.

"I will bring you back Rukia" Ichigo promised, before he passed out.

"You idiot" Rukia whispered.

The door closed and disappeared from sight. Niña withdrew her weapon, and tended to the injured strawberry.

"Dam… they really got you good," Niña whispered. 'He lost to much blood… and I can't move him without him dying on me'

"Now, now what do we have here"

Niña looked up to see the candy shop owner, with his assistant right behind him.

To be continued…

Okay the longest chapter I have ever written…. Okay then…. For the uniform, I have for Niña is something that I saw somewhere but I cannot remember where. I was originally was going to make it royal blue and have it look similar to the one that they use on Full Metal Alchemist. But I ended up using this…. Review people… but flames will be ignored. Pm who you want Niña to be with. I still don't know and I have to pick someone soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

Review and what not… Charaters may be OOC

.

.

Recap:

The three headed towards a paper sliding door, which leads to their world. They walked towards it and they entered it. Rukia looked back, and looked down at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at her.

"I will bring you back Rukia" Ichigo promised, before he passed out.

"You idiot" Rukia whispered.

The door closed and disappeared from sight. Niña withdrew her weapon, and tended to the injured strawberry.

"Dam… they really got you good," Niña whispered. 'He lost too much blood… and I can't move him without him dying on me'

"Now, now what do we have here"

Niña looked up to see the candy shop owner, with his assistant right behind him.

End of Recap:

"So let me get this straight," Niña said, blankly, "You threw him down a ditch-"

"Into a hundred feet deep hole" Urahara added in.

"Into a hundred foot deep hole" Niña continued, with the same blank look, "Both hands tied behind his back, with his chain slowly eating it self away."

"Yep" Mr. Urahara hummed, nodding his head.

"Lucky, bastard" Niña exclaimed, crossing her arms, turning her head away pouting.

Mr. Urahara and Niña are currently sitting across from each other, at the table in the candy shop. The both of them are currently talking about the past events. What was happening to Ichigo is currently their main topic.

"How so…" Mr. Urahara asked, behind his fan.

"The way I regained mine…" Niña huffed in annoyance as she remembered, cursing the memory. "They threw me in a bottomless pit, with both arms and legs bind together. Then I found out it wasn't a bottomless pit… with bats… with a lot of bats"

She began to shiver at the memory.

"Maybe I should I have done that" Mr. Urahara mused, looking towards his left, lost in thought.

"Yeah you should have" Niña glared, before she reverted to her normal expression.

"You have truly changed in the last five years, Honour" Mr. Urahara sighed.

"People change what did yea expect, after wat happened to a ma…" Niña said, her eyes soften, her accent coming back into her voice "I kinda had to…"

"Of course" Mr. Urahara confirmed.

"Where's Ms. Yoruichi?" Niña asked, changing the topic.

"Oh! She is currently training Orihime and Chad" He laughed, "To hone their skills."

"Ah…"

Silence consumed them, Niña looked down on the table, were a cup of tea was placed for her. She did not drink out of it. She lost all taste for it after what happened. Looking down into it, she saw her reflection.

However, what she really saw was something very different. It was she, but she looked different. The reflection shows her with her hair let loose from its braid, a decorative headband was the only thing that controlled. With very little light make-up, the reflection just stared back at Niña with an empty expression. However, her eyes show something beyond that.

Then she felt like she was being pulled away. The last thing that Niña heard was, Mr. Urahara, shouting her name as she fell

* * *

'Huh… Where am I' Niña thought, after opening her eyes, 'last thing I remembered was that I was drinking tea with Mr. Urahara then I black out'

Niña looked around to realize she was not at the shoten anymore. Heck, she wasn't even at Karakura town anymore for that matter. Surrounding her is a Japanese garden, with a small lake, running through it, multiple flower trees, in full bloom.

Niña realized that she was sitting on the base of a tree, and was not wearing her usual clothing for that matter.

"Okay, its official" She said aloud, as she check herself. To realize that she wasn't wearing her usual pants, sweater or boots. Instead she's wearing a rusty red kimono, with a darker colored sash. Her hair was lets out of her braid, and now it was swaying behind her back, "I have officially lost my mind."

"It's improper to talk to yourself like that" Someone said, by the sounds of it, it's a guy.

"Huh!" Niña said in surprised, looking around to see who said that, "Well whoever you are you better come out"

"Hn… Up here" the person grunted.

"What do mean by up" Niña looked up the tree where she was sitting on. She gasped and jump back a few feet. "CHEESE! What the heck"

Where she was once was, a teenager about her age, was hanging from his feet, just a foot away from where she just was. He had long hair, for a dude, tied back. Wearing some sort of old fashion Japanese clothing, very similar to what Ichigo wears when he's in his uniform only, the top is white and the pants are blue.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, as he jumps off the tree landing in front her. Niña stared at him with a perplexed. She was on her knees holding, looking up at him. He offered his hand, to help he stand up. "One moment you're all quiet and not even saying anything to-to this"

"…" Niña stood up, ignoring his hand, with a stern look "Where am I?"

She passed by the other teenager, completely ignoring him. He looked completely stupefied at her behavior.

Niña walked up towards the river, trying very hard to walk in the wooden sandals she was wearing. Also trying not to trip over the kimono, "This is by far the weirdest thing that has ever happened…so far"

As she reached to river, she looked down, deeply gasping at what she saw. Niña saw herself, but her normal self. Not the one she is right now. 'Okay that's not normal'

The reflection looked back at her with a blank expression, then the same feeling from before swallowed her again.

* * *

"Niña, Niña, come on wake up" Mr. Urahara, trying to shake her awake.

"Huh.. wha…" Niña said, groggily, "What happened…can you stop now"

"Oh, you're awake" Mr. Urahara sighed in relief. He let go of her, but made sure she was stable before he walk back to his usual spot. "What happened, one moment you were okay and the next thing I knew, you fell back, looking like you were possessed"

"Ay…" Niña shock her head, "I don't know what happened. I felt like I was suck into a different world or something."

"It could be your inner world" Mr. Urahara said.

"No it wasn't, my world isn't exactly… that sane" She said, "No, I was taken to some garden. I had a different appearance and everything… I do not know… I just-"

Niña was way beyond confused; she did not know what to say.

"Did this ever happen before" Mr. Urahara asked carefully. Niña shook her head no.

"Hhm.." Mr. Urahara, hummed.

"Can we just let it go for now" Niña asked, pulling on her braid. Something she does when she is nervous.

"For now, but promise me that you'll tell me when this happens again" He said in a stern voice.

"Thanks" Niña nodded, letting out deep breath.

'What was that' Niña thought, feeling out of place. Not liking how she now felt timid and scared.

* * *

"Let me get this straight" Ichigo said, "You're a substitute Soul Reaper-"

"Subcustos" Niña interjected,

"Subcustos… Moreover, that you are here on a secret mission. Which you are not going to tell me or anyone about"

"In a nutshell" Niña said, crossing her arms.

Ichigo and Niña are currently are in the basement training grounds. The two just finished a short spar. Now they are taking a break and just talk.

"Why didn't you tell me before" He asked quietly, he was leaning against one of the many boulders.

"Hmn… I was told that I could not show myself only in emergencies." Niña said, she was sitting next to him. Her back against the boulder, legs crossed, and one hand covering her face. "Heck, I got yelled out for what I did the other day"

"But you-"

"I told them what happened, they didn't say anything after that" Niña responded, "They said to just make sure that I don't provoke them, since I'm still part of the Phasma's"

"That means that you can't come and help save Rukia then," Ichigo frowned, looking down at her. "It'll cause a huge mess with you."

Niña laughed, "I got my orders from the highest ranking person there. He said that I can't do anything if I'm still under his command. So I ask him a favor…"

"What kind of favor" Ichigo said, with an eyebrow raised.

"I asked him if I can 'quit' being a Phasma," Niña said simply. "Which he allowed me to do"

"Okay how does that help" Ichigo said confused, as he thought about it, then a smirk appeared on his face "I get it… But would it work though"

Niña removed her arm from her face, and looked up at him. A huge smirk on her face, "I already have everything planned out."

"Why am I not surprised" Ichigo rolled his eyes at her.

"Hn," Niña grunted at his sarcastic remark. "Come on, we are going to have to talk to Mr. Urahara and Mr. Yoruichi about how we are going to get there and what not"

"The sooner the better" Ichigo nodded.

To be continued…

Well here's chapter ten… Review and what not…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

Review and what not… Characters may be OOC

.

.

Recap:

Niña removed her arm from her face, and looked up at him. A huge smirk on her face, "I already have everything planned out."

"Why am I not surprised" Ichigo rolled his eyes at her.

"Hn," Niña grunted at his sarcastic remark. "Come on, we are going to have to talk to Mr. Urahara and Mr. Yoruichi about how we are going to get there and what not"

"The sooner the better" Ichigo nodded

End of Recap:

"Considering that we came out of that ordeal alive and the only major injury is Orihime's… Shun Shun Rikka when I told her not too" Mr. Yoruichi said, as they were currently in an abounded little hut. As they recovered from the run, Orihime was currently healing the injured fairies, Chad stood in the back corner, and Ichigo is sitting in front of Mr. Yoruichi. Uryu and Niña are nowhere to be seen.

"Don't be so hard on her," Ichigo frowned.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime blushed, as she was waiting for her fairy friends healed their friends.

"What exactly was that" Ichigo asked, remembering the giant boulder that was rolling after them.

"It's called the Kototsu, The Sweeper" Mr. Yoruichi said, "It cleans out the Dangai once a week"

"And we just so happen to pick the day it just happen to sweep through" Niña commented, walking into the little hut, with Uryu right behinds her.

Niña had removed the Phasma symbols out of her outfit. Therefore, that no one would try to place her with them. All she did was, to get rid of the belt buckle and the pendent of the skull and star. She was also carrying a leather messenger bag.

"Where did the both of you gone off too" Ichigo said, glaring at them, mostly at Uryu.

Uryu and Niña looked at each other than back at Ichigo.

Flashback…

As they arrived at the Soul Society, everyone agreed to go somewhere to rest before doing anything else.

As they finally picked a place, Uryu signaled Niña that he wanted to talk to her, when no one was watching.

The two left the hut, and walked off.

"Is there something you need, Uryu" Niña asked, both of her hands are in her jackets pockets.

"… Is there more of us out there…" He asked quietly.

Niña looked at him with a calm face. "Yes there is… but it's mostly of a mixed group"

"How so" Uryu frowned.

"Back home, we worked side by side, when they you know… pass on" Niña said, "There's also a small group of them in the world of the living, that works with us too"

"How is it that I find that hard to believe," Uryu said.

"Then explain the bracelet your still wearing" Niña said, pointing at Uryu's arm.

"Tch"

"Come one, I have something you may want to see" Niña lead him towards an empty ally way.

She took off the bag, and look through it. "Where is it…"

"Here it is" Niña took out an iPod from her bag.

Uryu raised an eyebrow. Niña checked it before playing it.

"Here this should explain things." She said, handing it to him, with a pair of headphones.

Uryu gave her a skeptical look, as he took the IPod and headphones.

He pressed play on the electronic and a video began to play,

An older man appeared on the screen, the top of head was partially bold and the rest was filled with crazy white hair. He was wearing a lab coat and old-fashioned clothing underneath it.

"I have hopes that whoever is seeing is a Quincy," The man said, with a smile on his face, "One of the last Quincy's in Japan to be in fact"

"Don't turn this off quite yet young man" The man said, just as Uryu was about to stop the video. Uryu looked rather peeved. "I have many things to tell you, and one of them includes your way of fighting"

'What's wrong with the way I fight' Uryu thought, his eyebrow twitched.

"Before I saw anything else," The man said, as he fixed his collar. "My name is Filibert Einstein, back when I was still alive, I known as renown for my abilities to create Quincy weapons, but now I am a Phasma Animus head of the Ordensbruder division here at the Anima Societatis"

End of the flashback…

"Scouting the area," They said in unison, before they made themselves comfortable in the hut.

"Did you find anything" Mr. Yoruichi commented, eying the two.

"There's some huge dude, guarding a gate about a few miles from here," Niña said, as she checked her bag, "The gatekeeper I think that what everyone called him."

"That would be Jidanbō Ikkanzaka" Mr. Yoruichi said, "We are going to have to defeat him to get through"

Everyone nodded his or her heads in understanding.

* * *

Night fell over the district they were residing in. Niña is currently on the roof on one of the roofs of the homes. She looks out at the great white walls, which protects the Seireitei.

She did not had on her usual grey jacket on, which revealed that she was wearing two armbands on both of her upper arms. The she now wore a tight black tank top.

"Amazing isn't it" A feminine voice said.

Niña turned around to see Yoruichi in her human form. She was wearing an orange jacket and ninja like clothing under it.

"How did everyone take you actual form?" Niña asked, as Yoruichi sat next to her.

"Your god-brother Freak out, at the fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes" Yoruichi mused, remembering the scene. "I think that I fried Orihime brain, she couldn't comprehend what happened"

Niña snorted back the laughter. "Figures…'

Niña face got serious, as she looked around the district, "I never been here before… but I feel like I have always been here"

"Hmm" Yoruichi thought for a moment, "Does this have to do with what happened, the other day at the shop"

"How the heck do you know about that" Niña squeak, realizing how her voice sounded, she coughed to clear her voice, "How did you know"

"Kisuke" She deadpanned looking at Niña's response. Said response was a strained smile, twitching left eye, and she was cursing under her breath.

Yoruichi expression softens, before a serious one took its place. "Do you want to talk about it"

Niña stop her plans of revenge against a bucket hatted shop owner, as she looked down at the purple haired woman.

"I just don't know what 'it' was," Niña exclaimed softly, before looking up into the empty sky. "It was like I was in someone else's shoes at that moment,"

"Tell me about it, it could help" Yoruichi said, crossing her legs, resting her head on her left arm.

"Alright…" Niña sighed, "The other day I me and Mr. Urahara, were talking about something, and then I looked down at the cup of tea that was set in front of me. What I saw was me but I looked completely different. The reflection showed my hair was held back with this weird headband and out of its braid. It also showed me wearing make-up. Which I don't use as much anymore."

"…" Yoruichi stared at her, trying to figure out what was going on. "Then what happened?"

"Her expression was… empty, but her eyes showed something far beyond that" Niña said remembering, "Then I felt that I was being pulled away"

"Pulled away, like going to you inner world" Yoruichi asked.

"No… My inner world is… something else entirely" Niña shook her head, "When I came to, I found myself in a garden, near a river. It was right next to a Japanese style homes that I see though in pictures. The trees surrounding the place were cherry blossoms. It felt rather peaceful. It was like I was transported back in time in a different or same body."

Niña began to explain what else happen, to her. Yoruichi nodded her head every once in a while. How she saw the teenager, how he reacted to her. Everything…

Yoruichi sat there taking everything in. 'This sounds like a revival spectrum. However, it cannot be that… No one has the Knowledge to that spell only the-'

Niña let out a deep sigh, interrupting Yoruichi from her thoughts, "This never happened to me. Do you think it means anything?"

"Niña" Yoruichi said seriously "If this happens again, tell me alright. I don't like the sound of this"

"Do you know what's happening" Niña whispered, "Since it happened, I felt different. I react differently to everything."

Yoruichi placed her hand on her shoulder, "I don't want to tell you what I think it is. It would only distract you for what's going to happen in the next few days."

Niña stared at her with a stern look. "Your'll tell me right, I think I'm losing my mind over this"

"I don't know much, but I promise you everything I know"

Niña nodded her head, she started to get up from her spot, and jumped off the roof "I'm going for a walk to clear my head." she yelled out, back to her.

"If you run into any patrols, just blast your weapon and well come to you," Yoruichi called back, as she watched Niña walk away. Niña waved back, acknowledging her.

Yoruichi sat there for a while longer deep in thought, 'If this is actually a revival spectrum, then we have to be careful… if not, things are going to go downhill and fast'

* * *

Niña walked down the road, it really made her depressed how the people here lived.

She stop at an ally way. She looked towards it too see a worn down hut.

'That looks somewhat familiar' she thought, walking towards it, she did not sense anyone in the place.

A torn cloth was used as a door, for the place. Peeking inside, to see that it look like that no one had lived here for years.

Walking inside, she noticed something on the floor. Walking toward it, she saw what look like a black scarf on the floor. Bending down to get it, the moment she grabbed it, she once again felt like she was being pulled away again.

"Not again" Niña said again, as she felt everything go down.

To be continued….

Well… yeah… I am sorry if I confused or made anyone mad with this chapter…._(NOT)_…. Well next time they would try to get into the Soul Society… Well actually before we get into that, I am going to write a chapter on Niña's past, what is going on in on back at the Town and most importantly… The Animus Societatis…. LATER….


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

Review and what not… Characters may be OOC

I want to thank Cinniomon for your words…

.

**Read this:** There is not going to be a recap from the last chapter. This chapter would be like a filler. It would explain Niña's past and a few other things. It would either take one to three chapters depends on how much I put in them…. meh

I just realized that I did not add in Don Kanonji… I need him for some small thing later on….

* * *

Recap on a few chapters back… (More precise chapter nine) Now in a different person's perspective or whatever it is called.

A young man or better yet a teenager, dressed in a dark grey tailcoat, with the buttons on the front and back that has the Phasma insignia etched into them, a similar grey vest underneath it, and a black shirt underneath that. His pants are also the same gray as his coat. They were similar to dress pants, only they were made with a more durable material. He wore black buccaneer boots. On his head, he wore a leather lawman's hat. His hair is a light ash brown, and his eyes are a cool grey.

He had a gun holster on his left side. On the band of his hat and the cufflinks of his tailcoat had the Roman numeral VI.

He walked purposely down the halls, nodding his head at everyone that came his way, not stopping to talk to them though. He reached down the hall, turning into an office. The office was a simple one. The furniture is all dark wood. The desk is neatly organized and a leather chair behind it and two wooden chairs in front of the desk. On top of his desk were numerous reports.

Pictures hanged on the walls, mostly of family, friends, and landscapes.

Walking towards the desk he sat on the leather chair, as he was about to sit down. He saw a vanilla envelope, which was addressed to him.

-Ryan Cliff Wright

'What is this' Ryan thought, sitting down on his chair, pushing away the reports so that he had room to move around. He opened the envelope. Inside it were several. 'Photo's…'

'She finally got them developed' He thought as he looks through them, one thing that was the main theme of the photographs was he and a young girl. He pretty much looked the same. Expect for the hat or coat on a few of them. While the girl slowly changed into a teenager before his eyes

The photos progress a span of five to six years. The top ones dated back to six years ago. While the most current was only about a month or so.

The first photo of them was one of the girl, with her hair tied into two braids. Wearing a white polo shirt and dressy navy-pleated overalls, with a pair of mary jane's shoes, and frilly socks. She was holding his hand as they crossed the street. He looked down at her with a bit of disbelief, but he made sure that she crossed the street safely.

"Memories" Ryan thought as he looked through the rest of them. Then as he was about to throw away the envelope, a piece of paper fell out. 'What is this…?'

Recognizing the handwriting, he read the note:

_Hiya Ryan, if you are reading this, it probably means that you finally got the promotion. I was told before I headed off… Just to let you know, I wanted to give you these when I said my byes, but I thought this would be better…._

'Of course she knew…' Ryan thought, grudgingly.

_Anyway if you are wondering why I am writing this… well I do not know either. You probably heard about how my aunt wanted me to move down to Japan with my godfather. You know…. The funny one... anyhow… I just wanted to tell you that my number is still the same. In addition, that you probably have a boatload of reports on your desk._

Ryan glanced at the reports, then back at the note

_I was told that I had to write a report about the activities here…Why I have to write them! I am, on vacation, dam, it! _

… _Therefore, I decided to send them to you. Yah for you… more paperwork…. Consider this a payback for the bet… HA!_

_-Well See Yah _

_Honour Niña Sombra, _

_Major Subcustos, Under-keeper_

"Dam her," Ryan said, as he decided to skim through the reports. 'Writhing reports on vacation why... Would... She…Be …Writing reports…'

Ryan eyes dilated his fair skin turning into a pale white. He gulped, and he quickly skimmed through the reports.

'This is bad. Trouble always follows her. Especially when she is taking a break.' He thought franticly. Finding one in particular, he read it, as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a cellphone. Not bothering looking at it, he had the number in mind, in speed dial.

Waiting after three rings, she finally picked up.

"Hello" a female answered,

"Honour," Ryan said, in a monotone voice, trying to hide his concern for her.

"Oh hey Ryan" Honour, said, her voice sounded lighter to him, "What's up"

"... I just got a report that you used your Totum," Ryan asked, as he looked over the report. It stated that it was a matter of old business about a Quincy. That she was caught off guard when it happened.

"Apparently, a Quincy here wanted to prove he was better that a soul reaper and challenged him to a competition" Honour said, "I was caught off guard, when it happened."

"It says here you used it not even a week ago," Ryan said in a strain in his voice, as he continued to read the report. She used it in front of soul reaper there.

"…"

"The family went out the cemetery, It was the anniversary of my… god-mother's death," Honour said, hesitantly not wanting to say them, "A hallow appeared, it attack us. I used the Totum and it escape"

"Is that all…" Ryan said evenly.

Honour let out an irritated sound, "You know in my earlier repot about my brother right"

"Let me see…" Ryan scanned an earlier report that was on the bottom of the stack, "Ah here it is… you wrote that you god-brother, Ichigo Kurosaki, was… turned into a… Substitute Soul Reaper, by one of the Soul reapers there."

Ryan reread the report; his eyes were wide in disbelief. His lips were a thin line. His left eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. 'Trouble that is what she is…

"Sounds oddly familiar don't it, Ryan," Honour said, once she said those words he started to hit his head against his desk.

'Of course this happens… why she can't stay out of trouble'

"Ryan" Honour asked out, sounding worried.

"How it is that trouble always seems to follow you, Honour," Ryan said fixing his hair and rubbing his forehead.

"No it doesn't" Honour protested, "Don't call me that, I told you to call me Niña"

"Explain Fiji then" Ryan deadpanned, as he remembered the events. The first vacation she went on with the Animas, it landed in an all-out battle against an idiotic loon.

"Oh like I was supposed to know that guy was there" Niña defended, and then she started to rant, "Honestly, you want to know the truth. I came here as a vacation. Why does everything happen to me when I am on a vacation; it never happens when I was on a mission."

"Then why are you writing down all these reports then" Ryan said, knowing that it was not a requirement, unless there is a motive for it.

"…Would you believe me when I say that I sent myself on a secret mission" Niña said hopefully.

"…Why did I even bother even asking" Ryan grumbled, as he ran his hand through his hair, "Does this have to do with that group of Reapers that we meet a while back."

"… Maybe…"

"You'll tell me eventually right" Ryan sighed, sitting up strait in his chair, "Before you actually get over your head this time round."

"I'll try" Niña said softly. "If you want to know more go ask, talk to General Smartt."

"Alright," Ryan said, ending the conversation between the two. He put the cell phone back in his pocket. 'I really wish she can take an actual break, and not worry about anything. Considering how much she bottles up within herself.'

Getting up from his seat, deciding that he would pay Head General Smartt a visit.

To be continued…

Well this chapter was more of a…. I don't know what's it called. IT more like a walk down memory lane… I don't know… don't care… meh….


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

**Read this:** There is not going to be a recap from the last chapter. This chapter would be like a filler. It would explain Niña's past and a few other things. It would either take one to three chapters depends on how much I put in them…. Meh

* * *

Okay I rather have idea of how the Anima Societatis is going to run. Before I go and explain, I am sorry if I make anyone mad and or confuse. Heads up and what not.

* * *

Phasma Animus is run by, the Head General Myles Gene Smartt. His company deals with all the military aspect of Animus Societies.

The president runs the actual Animas Societies but he is not going to be in this story due to the fact I do not know how politics work. They are the ones who actually make the rules; laws and other stuff are going to be mentioned later on or not at all. (I am writing this as I go.)

However, in total he actually runs the whole Societies (or the society as what I am going to call it now.) He runs the society with ten other generals. Each one has a different yet same structure.

The Society looks like a city/town/village/settlement/ countryside all mixed into one. With different periods as you, walk from district and district. It is filled with souls of those who passed on. There are in total of 424 districts here.

The Phasma live at different districts, so that they can patrol the area better and for better use of the area. The capital of the Society is district 148.

Where General Ryan Cliff Wright, is going right now, the capital used to be at the middle of the Society, but it is currently being rebuilt at the moment, due to a major accident five years ago.

Ryan division stood in district 215, so it was a long walk towards his destination. His choice of transportation is a horse and carriage. He had a leather case to carry his papers.

Ryan sat there waiting for the ride to end. He did not pay attention to what was happening outside the carriage as he thought about his companion.

'Niña' Ryan thought, as he opened his case to look over the papers. It was mostly of the reports that Niña wrote and several others. 'What exactly are you doing and for what…"

* * *

Once the carriage had stop, Ryan looked at the capitol building. It was surrounded by white metal gates, hedges cut tall to prevent seeing what is going on inside. A dark blue building that is three stories high. All the windows are tinted. People are walking in and out of the building. People are keeping watch for anything suspicious. In front of the building stood a flag that has the star and skull insignia, it was surrounded in a circle by twelve roman numerals. To signify the total of divisions

Even though the political people of the Society do not do any of the fighting, it is still considered as a division. Division twelve to be in fact, the head general division is number one.

Taking a deep breath, Ryan walked straight into the building.

* * *

Ryan walked into a huge room that he has only been into only once before, in that room it had a short hall that led to the Head General's office. That was when he was told of his promotion to being the new general of division VI. However, he has never been into the Head General's office before. This rather scared him too. Not too many people really entered his office. Either due to the fact he was always was gone or he was busy with working.

However, the main reason people could not see the Head General was because of his secretary. She has a very strict manner; there was one time, which she was at the front desk of a building where she used to work at, that a man demanded direction to the Head General office, all he got was a wild goose chase with multiple flights of stairs and dead ends and many doors. Not too long after that, a young boy kindly asks her where the Head General's office was. She gave him the direction using the elevator and just going down the hall and he was there. The kid beat the man to the office. She can be either nice or plain evil when she wants too.

Ryan walked up towards said, secretary. There was a plaque of the woman's name Sherrill Merrill. Sherrill looks to be in her mid to late thirties. Her dark hair is styled in a beehive, purple cat eyeglasses with a chain that prevents them falling from the floor. Thick red lick stick on her lips and red glossy fingernails, she had on an old fashion secretary uniform.

Sherrill was using a typewriter that was connected a screen. She kept on typing, not even noticing him. Ryan stood there and waited. He did not want to end up running all over the place.

"Do you have an appointment?" Sherrill said in a shrilly voice. She did not even look away from the screen.

"No, miss. But I have to talk to the Head General about something" Ryan said, taking his hat off to more respectable to her.

"Reason"

"What?" Ryan said with a puzzled tone.

"Does it have to do with the following" Sherrill took out a paper from her desk and started to read them off. A lot of the reasons where rather self-explanatory, but there were a few that made him raise an eyebrow. Like 'Michel 'Tike' Smartt' the young heir of the Smartt family; known to leave a trail of trouble right behind him. Then there is General Leon of the ninth division, the most unruly division here.

"Are any of those including your concern?" Sherrill concluded, putting the list back.

"No," He said, hoping that he will not have to try to find a different way to talk to the Head General.

"Or… does your business include Major Sombra" Sherrill said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, miss" Ryan said, nodding his head.

"As expected," Sherrill opened one of her desk drawers and retrieved a packet. "The Head General is currently taking care of young Michel. Just walk knock on the door and head in. He is expecting you"

With that, she returned to her paper work.

"Thank you" Ryan put his hat back on and he place the packet in his case.

Ryan walked towards the end of the hall and towards the main office. The double doors of the office were dark wood and had the insignia of the Phasma's. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. He waited for a minute until a gruff voice said enter.

Ryan entered the office and saw that Head General Smartt was behind his desk doing paperwork. Smartt is an older man that looks to be in his late fifties or earlier sixties. He had pepper hair that was styled in a buzz cut. He had fair skin, that shown his age. A constant frown on his face and he had dark blue eyes. He is wearing a black military uniform that consisted of a knee length military jacket that was buttoned closed with sliver buttons. The sleeves were long but folded at the wrist, and cuff with the Roman numeral I. he also wore military style pants and boots. The man is known to intimidate people with just his size. He was huge man. Even though he was an older man, he still had the muscle and brute strength to take down any foe.

"Good afternoon, General Wright" H.G. Smartt said in a gruff voice.

"Head General Smartt" Ryan greeted back, and then he noticed a small figure on Smartt's desk. Ryan had to use every bit of energy to not give a baffled expression. On the desk is a boy that looks to be around five or six years old. He had fair skin, dark hair. Wearing a child's sailor uniform.

Said child was currently drawing on some random papers in front of him with a crayon.

"What can I do for you?" H.G. Smartt said, completely ignoring said boy on his desk. He motioned him to take a seat in front of his desk.

Ryan snapped out of it and walk towards the seat and sat down. Before he could say anything the child head snap up and look at Ryan with a growing smile.

"Ray-Ray" The boy smiled pointing at him with his crayon. "Pap-pap its Ray-Ray"

"I see that Tike" G.H. Smartt said, not even perturbed by the boys behavior. "Tike why don't you go ask Miss. Merrill, to order our lunches."

The boy smiled at his great-grandfather. "Kay pap-pap"

Smartt lifted the boy off his desk. Tike ran out of the office. The door closed behind him.

Ryan looked nervous, as he looked up at his senior officer.

"I take it that you finally received Major Sombra's reports I take it then" Smartt said, folding his arms.

"Yes sir. I called her earlier and said if I wanted to know more. I had to ask you" Ryan said, determined.

Smartt frowned deepened, and he narrowed his eyes at Ryan.

Ryan did not back down though. He was determined to see what his friend was up to, and to help her in whatever way he can.

Smartt suddenly he smirk and a slight twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I suppose so… What do you want to know?"

"What is her mission that involves her to get involve with the Gotei 13" Ryan said, with narrowed eyes.

To be continued…

Well yea… until next time… NO FLAMES… oh if anyone guess where i get the idea about the secertery (Which i don't own) Pm. me. I'll give you hints on furture chapters...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

Note: Alcohol is mentioned for one scene.

.

Recap:

"I take it that you finally received Major Sombra's reports I take it then" Smartt said, folding his arms.

"Yes sir. I called her earlier and said if I wanted to know more. I had to ask you" Ryan said, determined.

Smartt frowned deepened, and he narrowed his eyes at Ryan.

Ryan did not back down though. He was determined to see what his friend was up to, and to help her in whatever way he can.

Smartt suddenly he smirk and a slight twinkle appeared in his eyes. "I suppose so… What do you want to know?"

"What is her mission that involves her to get involve with the Gotei 13?" Ryan said, with narrowed eyes.

End of Recap:

Ryan leaned on the back of his leather chair; his feet are propped up on his desk, with a glass of alcohol; while his head leaned on his free hand. A frown on his face as he thought about what H.G. Smartt had told him.

Taking another shot of his drink, Ryan glared out the window in thought.

'To think that someone would be willing to do all of that, just to get revenge for a close friend and more…' Ryan thought, as he continued to think to himself. 'What have you gotten yourself into, Honour?'

He continued this for a little while longer. In another gulped, he finished he drink; his frown was replaced with a smirk, as he refilled his glass.

'The main boss is going to go down. For what he did to that man's companion, but for also ruining the lives of our companions as well' Ryan drank his glass in one gulped, the smirk never left his face. "And for someone to turn his back on everything for a friend has my utmost respect"

Ryan leaned back against his chair and looked up to the ceiling. Memories of ran though his mind. Most of them included how he gotten into this mess in the first place. They all mostly revolve around one person. Honour Niña Sombra.

Flashback to six years ago:

A young ponytailed girl swung herself on the swings. No one else was around the park she was at now. The sunset, showed how late it was. However, she did not pay any detail for it. She had a blank expression.

She continued this without showing any sign of stopping, as someone in the distance, who was keeping watch of the area, noted it.

Ryan was currently assigned, to watch over the quiet town. He has followed a girl with a high spiritual energy all day.

Ryan noticed a small figure next to the girl on the opposite swing.

'Now what do we have here' he thought, as he came closer to them. As he did this, the girl was high up as the swing would allow and she jump off. She landed with both feet on the ground and her expression ever the same.

The girl turned back at the other figure on the swing set.

"I have to go now," He heard her say. "I hope you can find your way to the other side."

The girl walked away from his sight. However, he could still sense her spiritual energy. The small figure arose from the swing and stood there.

The young man walked out from where he was and walked towards the small figure.

He notices that it was a young boy, wearing torn clothes and has a chain on his chest. The boy looks up at the young man with a hopeful expression. The man saw that the boy had a deep bloody hole where his eye should be.

'A lost soul' Ryan thought to himself, not wanting to know exactly, what happened to the young boy.

"Are you a soul reaper," The boy said, as he looked at him with his good eye.

"Just how would you know what that is?" He answered surprised by his question.

The boy smiled pointed at the swing where the other girl was on earlier. "That girl told me that back where brother lives, that soul reapers would help people like me" He pointed to the chain on his chest "To go the too other side."

"She's right," He said, as he kneeled so that he was face to face to the kid. "That is my job by the way"

"Thanks mister" The boy said, offering his hand "My name is Adam Hale, what's your name?"

Ryan smiled at him, and shook his hand. As he did, his other hand reached for something at his side "My name is Captain Ryan Cliff Wright. It was nice seeing you Adam"

"Is it going to be okay, Mr. Ryan?" Adam asked.

"Yes, everything is going to be alright" Ryan said, he took a pistol from his side. It was black with gray engravings. "Everything is going to be okay"

Ryan used the back of the gun and pressed it to the boy's forehead.

Light surrounded the boy and he transformed into a small black finch. The bird flew into the sky, and disappeared into the distance.

Ryan stood up and placed his weapon back in its place. He watched to soul fly off into the sky. It was not his first time nor would be his last time he saw a finch fly away.

He began to think on what the boy had said to him.

'How did he know about us' Ryan thought, he placed his hands in his coat's pockets and he began a slow walk out of the park. 'I'm going to have to see who that girl is'

Beeping broke the night's silence.

Ryan quickly pulled out a pocket watch. The pocket watch is made out of steel, with the Phasma insignia. He opened it, to show the normal standard of the watch. Pressing the button, the numbers were replaced by a 3D map of the location.

"Dam" Ryan cursed; he pocketed the watch and ran off towards the disturbance. "Not again"

Meanwhile…

'I hope he's going to be okay' thought the ponytailed girl, as she silently walked home. 'It was a very bad way to go'

'I really don't want to go home' she thought as she stopped. 'It's not like anyone is waiting for me home'

Growling caught her attention.

"Whose there" She called out, as she turned around to see nothing. 'Okay I better head home now'

Turning around, she came face to face with a white mask.

She jumped back in fear, causing her to fall on her back.

"Hollow" She whispered in fear, the hollow continued to growl at her.

The hollow leaned towards her, in return, the girl started to crawl backwards away from it.

It opened its mouth, and its breath hit her.

"Eeww…" the smell was out right horrible.

The hollow claw grabbed her from moving. With the other claw, it brought it down to kill its prey.

The girl's eyes widen in fear for what was going to happen. 'I am sorry everyone…'

Before anything could happen, a loud bang was heard. The hollow's arm was shot off, making the monster cry in pain. As it did, another bang was heard once more, but this time making the hollow, disintegrate.

"Are you alright" Looking up the girl saw a teenager hovering over her.

"Yeah" She said, sitting up. "Are you the soul reaper, that's taking care of the area"

"You've seem awfully calm for someone who just was a second away from getting killed" He remarked, "But to answer your question yes, I am the one taking care of the area. I just came back from helping your friend"

She stared at him with the same blank expression as she stood up.

"My name is Honour Niña Sombra, but you can call me Niña," Niña said, looking up at him.

"Ryan Cliff Wright, call me Captain Wright or just plain Ryan," Ryan said, as he tipped his hat at her. "If don't mind me asking, just how do you know what is a soul reaper"

Niña smiled at him, showing him a set of growing front teeth. "Back where my god-brother lives, there's a man who sells candy told me about them. He gave me this bracelet"

She showed him a metal bracelet on her left wrist.

"A dampening bracelet" Ryan said, wondering who she was talking about, 'If her energy still is high even with it, imagine how it really is without it' "

'It's late and her parents are probably worried about her' Ryan thought as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Come one, I'll take you home"

Niña tilted her head, "And how would I know that would be a good idea, Mister"

Ryan gave her a look, and raised an eyebrow, "Do I look like that type of person?"

Niña just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards her home. Her back was to him, a smirk appeared on her face, but Ryan didn't see it, "How would I know, you've followed me all day… stalker"

Niña ran off down the sidewalk, leaving Ryan stunned at her answer.

Ryan both of his eyes were clenched tight, left eyebrow twitching. A force smile on his face, as he muttered how kids were disrespectful, now a days.

End of Flashback:

"She called me a stalker," Ryan murmured, to himself. "If only we didn't meet then now of this would have happen to her"

"True, then she would have been killed by that hollow in your first meeting with here," Someone said from the door.

Ryan looked at the said person with a tired look. "Hello, General Einstein"

"Hello young man" Filibert smiled, he walked into the office, closing the door behind him. "I just came back from talking from the head general"

Ryan gave him a raised brow, "Did he saying anything in particular"

Filibert smiled grew just a bit. "He told me how you now know what our good friend, Honour, has been up to lately"

"You knew didn't you," Ryan said, narrowing his eyes at the older man.

Filibert just laugh, "She came to me because she needed a few things. In return, she had to find a Quincy where she was going to stay at. I take it you read the report"

"Yeah and how hollows always seem to want to kill her every moment of her life" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Yes well, that's how it is sadly," Filibert said, and then his smile disappeared, and replaced with a serious one. "I presume that you know that she just resigned from the Phasma's"

Ryan let out a sigh, he covered his eyes with his hand, trying to prevent a headache that seems to come at any moment, "I just found out in a recent report. Why did she do that?"

Ryan did not say the sly smile that was growing on his face; he began to silently laugh at his reaction.

Ryan dropped his hand, to see the laughing scientist. "What's so funny, I don't see how her resigning so dam funny. How is resigning going to help us with this issue?"

"Tell me General Ryan" Filibert arose from his seat, "A Shinigami turned her god-brother into a substitute soul reaper. Said Shinigami is sentence to death, for the same crimes that you committed. Honour is entering into a forbidden territory, what do you think she is going through right now?"

Ryan gave him a bewildered look, and then his head met his desk with a thud, "I can't believe this. Why can't we all just talk about this instead?"

"Tut, tut," Filibert said, as he looked down at Ryan, "Where would the fun be in that then?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a pacifist or something?" Ryan murmured.

Filibert threw his head back and laughed at his question, "I don't like to fight but there are some cases that you need to fight"

As Filibert walked to the door, Ryan stopped him with a question.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just you, me, the head general and the candy shop owner for now" Filibert said as he left the office.

'Like I said before, trouble that is what she is…" Ryan said as he poured himself another drink.

To be continued…

Meh…. Not my greatest works…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

.

**A/N**: I was planning on bringing, Don Kanonji, but I decided not to.

In addition: I do not know what to write next. Should I:

Tell how Niña got her Subcustos powers

How Niña parents named Masaki and Isshin as her god-parents

More about the Anima Societies

.

Okay back to what we were before all of this, now on to the Soul Society.

.

Recap of chapter 11:

Niña walked down the road, it really made her depressed how the people here lived.

She stop at an ally way. She looked towards it too see a worn down hut.

'That looks somewhat familiar' she thought, walking towards it, she did not sense anyone in the place.

A torn cloth was used as a door, for the place. Peeking inside, to see that it look like that no one had lived here for years.

Walking inside, she noticed something on the floor. Walking toward it, she saw what look like a black scarf on the floor. Bending down to get it, the moment she grabbed it, she once again felt like she was being pulled away again.

"Not again" Niña said again, as she felt everything go down.

End of Recap:

"Hey, I think she's waking up" something whispered.

"I can see that" Another whispered sarcastically.

"Wha-" Niña grumbled, as she slowly raised herself up. She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the same hut, but it looked like it wasn't as worn down. It still looked bad to live in, but it was much better than it was before.

"Are you okay?" Two voices asked in the same time, both of them looking down at the stranger that entered their home.

Niña looked up to see two young kids that looks like to be twins. They had blond hair and blue eyes. They seem to be about ten or twelve at the most.

"What they… Not again" Niña grumbled, as she stood up. The one thing she realized as she stood up, was that she was the same height as them. "This is getting annoying…"

"What's getting annoying?" The boy asked.

"The fact that I would pass out and wake up to the strangest places" Niña said with a dead panned look.

"You make it sound like it happens a lot," The girl said, as she step forward to Niña.

"You can say that" Niña said as she dropped her head, "I'm sorry for being here. It tends to happen and I am not in control of it"

"It's alright, right Matsuri," The boy said to the girl.

Matsuri smiled and nodded, "It's okay, we get it"

"My name is Fujimaru and this is my sister Matsuri. The Kudo twins" Fujimaru smiled at Niña.

Niña gave them a slight smile. "My name is Honour Niña Sombra, it's nice to meet the both of you"

The Kudo twins smiled at her.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Fujimaru laughed.

"It seems so," Niña said, she looked out towards the clothed door. To see the sun coming through it.

"Are you a noble," Matsuri asked, looking at Niña.

"Why would you ask that?" Niña said she then realized what she was wearing; it was a similar kimono, to what she wore the last time, she had black out. Only that it was that she now had a black scarf around her neck. "Ah… I do not think so… I don't know"

The twins gave her a confused look.

"It'll come to you," Matsuri said,

Niña nodded her head, 'I really hope Yoruichi knows what is happening to me'

Meanwhile…

A cloak figure roamed the dark streets. Looking through the streets and ally's, the figure spotted someone that look extremely out of place, walking down the empty street.

The figure quickly hid their spiritual energy, and fallowed the out of place figure that just walked into an empty ally way.

The cloak figure saw that it was a young female wearing black clothing. She walked into a worn down hut.

The figure quickly ran over there, hoping to catch her off guard.

The moment the cloak figure walked into the room, he saw that the young female is on the ground, her eyes wide open.

"Now what do we have here" The cloak figure said, taking off the hood, to reveal a man, with silver hair and an ever going smile.

The man bend leaned down over the female.

'They really are going to help in this' He thought, 'Cause we're going to do need every ounce of it'

The silvered haired man lightly shook her shoulder. The young female, began to stir, and began to blink rapidly.

"Not again" She groaned, using her right arm to cover her eyes.

"I take it that this happens repeatedly then" The man smiled at her.

She froze in her spot. Slowly she drops her hand to look at the man, with a frown. While the other she reached onto her pocket.

"So you're the Subcustos that they send down here" The man smiled, as he stood up.

The Subcustos looked at the man, then she realized something, she gave the man an annoyed look.

"Long times no see, Fox," She said, standing up placing both hands in her pockets.

Gin gave her a quick glance, and then his smile seemed to grow even bigger.

"Ah, well if it isn't young Honour" Gin said, tilting his head "I thought they would of send someone else"

"Disappointed then" Niña said, looking up at the man. "It could have been Jammy instead of my you know"

"Tch" Gin looked down at her, "What just happened to you?"

Niña raised an eyebrow "What you're not going to ask me what going on or what"

"I guess you're right" Gin smile turned into a frown, and his eyes opened to reveal his baby blue eyes "How are you going to avoid the conflict of the two societies?"

"Simple" Niña said, with a stern look "I recently resigned from the Phasma's. My reason was because that I wanted to help my Idiotic god-brother, and they couldn't let me do anything about it"

"Are you sure it's going to work" Gin asked

"If that doesn't work then they would just say that I turned rouge then deny, deny and deny everything about me" Niña deadpanned.

"Really now" Gin said, closing his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

"Certainly" Niña said, "Now why don't we talk about what is going to happen in the next few days then"

"Of course" Gin said, as his smile grew on his face, "Things will be rather hectic from here on out"

* * *

It was way past midnights, as Niña quickly walked back to the hut were everyone was staying at the moment.

Wrapped around her left arm, is the black scarf she had found in the abounded hut.

'That took longer than I thought' she thought as she walked quietly in to the hut.

Everyone fast asleep, expect for the black cat with yellow eyes. They both nodded to each other.

"Get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Yoruichi whispered, and then she curled up and quickly fell asleep.

'Big day' Niña thought, 'it's going to be hell'

* * *

'Of course this happens' Niña said, as she attempted to make her face look surprise, and to repress an annoyed one instead. As the group watches the white gate fall back into place, and a smiling silver haired captain, mocking at them and waving as the wall fell into place. 'I really hate that smile'

"Dam it" Ichigo cursed, as he watches the gatekeeper on the ground bleeding from his arm. (I don't know which arm).

Orihime and multiple of the residents tended to the giant man.

"Was that one of the captains you warned us of" Uryu said, as he fixed his glasses.

"That was Ichimaru Gin. He is the captain of the third division," Yoruichi said, as she watched the scene in front of her. "This sets our plans back a bit"

Everyone who heard nodded his or her head in agreement.

"Now what" Ichigo asked looking down at Yoruichi with a frown on his face. "They probably have the whole place surrounded by now"

"I believe I know someone who can help us" Yoruichi said calmly.

* * *

"You want me to help those soul reapers… you got to be crazy" A woman with a skeletal arm, said, looking down at the cat with a dead panned expression.

To be continued…

Okay not so great…

.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

No Matter What… You're never alone…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… I only own my OC's.

.

Charters may be OC

.

**A/N**: I was planning on bringing, Don Kanonji, but I decided not to.

In addition: I do not know what to write next. Should I:

Tell how Niña got her Subcustos powers

How Niña parents named Masaki and Isshin as her god-parents

More about the Anima Societies

.

Recap:

"You want me to help those soul reapers… you got to be crazy" A woman with a skeletal arm, said, looking down at the cat with a dead panned expression.

End of Recap:

Kukaku, Yoruichi and Niña sat around a table either drinking tea or sake. The others are currently training or just doing whatever.

"You're having visions of sorts, right" Kukaku commented as she drank down her sake.

"Yes" Niña nodded, as she eyed her tea. "I had another one the night we arrived here"

"Well tell us about it," Kukaku said, to her as she slammed down her cup and poured more sake into it.

"What was it about this time?" Yoruichi said, as she sipped her drink.

"When I went out for a walk, I saw a torn down hut, in an ally. I thought nothing of it, but felt something familiar about it," Niña said, as she remembered the events, she pulled out the black scarf from her pocket "I found this there, when I grabbed it, I felt the same pull, and then I blackout"

"After I came too" Niña continued, "I woke up, but I was still in the same hut, but it wasn't as worn down, and there were two kids. I then found out, my appearance had changed again. I then realized I was the same height as them"

"Can you describe them?" Yoruichi asked, as she had a focused look on her face. Kukaku also had a similar look.

"They were twins with blond hair and blue eyes," Niña said as she remembered them. "Their names were Fujimaru and Matsuri Kudo. The Kudo twins"

Yoruichi looked surprised then it went to a focus look. Kukaku nearly split her drink. Niña gave them bewildered look; she raised an eyebrow, and said, "I take it that you both know them"

"Yoruichi, you are right this sounds like a revival spectrum," Kukaku growled, as she poured more sake into her cup.

"A whaty, what, what!" Niña asked, dumbfounded.

"A revival spectrum" Yoruichi sighed, she looked at Kukaku "Do you really thing that she was capable of actually doing it"

Kukaku gave them a pensive look.

"Who was capable of what, what is happening to me?" Niña said urgently, "Does this have to do with the Kudo's"

"It mostly includes them" Yoruichi sighed. "And the boy you meet in your first blackout"

"Don't tell me…,"Niña said with a deadpanned expression, "You know him"

Yoruichi grinned at her, "Actually you meet him already, if what Kisuke said is true"

"What…?" Niña gave them a confused look.

Meanwhile…

Ichigo and the crew are currently training so that they would be able to infiltrate into the Seireitei.

So far, Ichigo still has a long ways to go, while everyone else was right about getting there.

"WWWWHHHHHHAAATTT" Someone screeched, and it sounded from the room where Kukaku, Yoruichi and Niña were in now. It sounded a lot like Niña too.

Everyone sweat dropped, at that. Well it actually caused Ichigo to lose his focus making the orb and him explode.

"QUIET!" The undeniable voice of Kukaku yelled out.

No one dared to go check to see what was going on. Less blood shed that way.

Back to the meeting room…

Niña eyes were nearly popping out of her head, her jaw dropped. She pointed at a Smiling Yoruichi.

"You got to be kidding me," Niña finally said. "This only happened two times, are you sure this is actually a revive spec"

"Revival Spectrum" Yoruichi corrected, "Yes it is, that."

"Who knew that little Akane could pull this off" Kukaku commented, starting at Niña.

"Can you two explain to me what exactly a Revival Spectrum is" Niña sighed as she held her head, trying to hold back an upcoming headache.

Yoruichi and Kukaku glance at each other, and then nodded to each other.

"A Revival Spectrum is a complicated spell, that only extreme few know how to use it," Yoruichi started,

"Those few who used the spell are long gone, because they used it" Kukaku added.

"Is it very hard to do" Niña asked.

"No it's not that," Yoruichi said, shaking her head, "It's an advance Kido spell that it kept in two of the Noble families"

Niña raised eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "What exactly does it do?"

"The spell makes the user transfer there soul through the cycle, and be reborn or trap in a body with or without a soul of its own." Yoruichi explained, she watched Niña expression, which held lots of confusion.

"What does that supposed to mean for me in this predicament?" Niña asked.

"To be blunt about it, someone we knew in the past. Used that spell and she ended up in your body" Kukaku state, with a dead panned expression. "Those two visions you had were actually memories. The spell pretty much transported your soul into her body while she was occupying your body at the time."

Niña gave them a serious face, the other two waited for her reaction. Anything can happen. They just hope she can take.

SLAM-

Niña slammed her head against the table.

Kukaku and Yoruichi gave her a surprised look, as she continued to repeat the action.

Niña rested her head on the table, "Is there any way to see if this is proof or any other way of making sure this is right."

"You have extremely high spiritual energy, which would be explained by your and her soul being in the same body," Yoruichi said, as she looked down at Niña.

"That would also explain about how you felt familiar about that place you saw last night," Kukaku pointed out.

Niña grumbled something unclear to them, as to the fact her face is still against the table. She lifted herself up, and placing her hands on her knees. "I have one question and I really am going to regret asking in the long run…"

"What is it" They said, as they leaned in to listen to the question.

Niña gave them a straight face, "What was her relation to him"

"You mean Byakuya Kuchiki." Kukaku said offhandedly.

"Him" Niña spat out, as she crossed her arms.

"He was your, I mean her betrothed," Kukaku said.

Niña eyebrow twitched, a frown on her face deepened. She took in a deep breath through her nose, as she attempted to calm herself. "What was her name?"

Yoruichi looked down at her glass, with a soft smile, "Akane, Akane Shiba"

With that, Niña fell back with a loud thud. Yoruichi and Kukaku quickly went to her side, to see that she had passed out.

"Well she took it rather well," Kukaku said.

"I'm worried how everyone else is going to take" Yoruichi sighed, as she went back to her seat.

"What do you mean by that?" Kukaku said, as she refilled there cups again.

"She looks just like her," Yoruichi said. "Don't tell me you can't see it"

Kukaku looked at her then at Niña. She then gave her cousin a blank look, "I don't see it"

To be continued…

Once again it is horrible… I hope this is okay… NO FLAMES…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
No Matter What... You're never alone...  
Disclaimer: I do not own bleach I only own my oc's.

.

A/N: college, college, and a vacation filled with no Internet... Nuff said...

.

Niña sat in the middle of the training room, with the orb in hand. Her eyes closed as she focused on her spiritual energy to the orb. The shield completely shield her. It showed how much of control she had of her energy. The shield slowly began to change into a darker hue and it grew at a slow pace. This continued for a short while. As she began to open her eyes again, the shield was now silver with a swirl of black. It was the size of the whole room and it was rotating in random directions at a high velocity.  
Taking in a long breath, Niña contracted on the shield. It quickly retracted back into the orb. Then it exploded back in a shower of silver light. The room was filled with twinkling lights; giving the appearances of small stars falling slowly towards the ground.  
The door quickly opened, and almost everyone in the home came-running in.  
"What the hell is happening in here" Kukaku yelled as she barged in with everyone else in toe. They all stop and their faces turned into awe as they looked into the room.

"Woow" Orihime said with huge eyes as she looked into the room. Uryu fixed his glasses as he looked into the room. He had a neutral look, but he seemed more at ease. Chad look into the room with a thoughtful look for himself. Ganju had a comedic look to his face as he looked into the room. Clearly, he was not expecting what he was seeing. The twin workers had their mouths slightly opened as they watched in amazement.

Ichigo slightly smiled to himself. Stars were the one of the many things that has always grabbed Niña's attention.

Kukaku and Yoruichi gave each other questioning looks then looked at the person who created the light show. Sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads once the lights began to clear up, everyone else as well.

In the middle of the room, Niña sat there legs straight out in front of her, the top portion of her body swaying around. Her hair looked like it was electrocuted, despite the fact it was in a braid. Her eyes were white swirls as she continued to sway around. Smoke seems to come off of her.

"I think I over did it," Niña wheezed out and she fell back. She coughed out smoke as she laid there. "Yeah… I over did it"

Everyone sweat dropped at her. Even more when they noticed that her coat caught on fire….

.

"Alright now that, that's taken care of," Kukaku said as she looked down at everyone. "You guys have learned to not to explode in a smothering bunt explosion…"

Everyone looked at Ichigo and Niña. It has been a few short days and now Ichigo's group is now heading out to save Rukia.

They gathered around the Reishūkaku. Then Ganju came and stood between Ichigo and Niña. She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't say anything. Heck, she was not paying attention to her surroundings.

'Once I am in, I have to find a way to separate myself and locate the silver fox' Niña thought, 'He has the information for the upcoming events. I cannot let the rest in on what is happening… otherwise the cat is out of the bag'

'Also to avoid the captain Yoruichi told me about… if what she said is true, then I don't want him getting the wrong impression…" Niña kept feeling that she was missing something. 'Oh right… if I get caught, deny, deny and deny'

Niña felt that the group began to focus their spiritual energy into the Reishūkaku. She shortly followed, she evenly let her energy balance out. Then it happened, they were now shot through the cannon, and headed towards the Seireitei at blazing spends.

Blocking all sounds around her, Niña contracted on the task on hand. Then it hit, they are going through the barrier that protected the Seireitei. She felt that everyone's spiritual energy were fluctuating at different rates. If that continued the shield that protected them would either go down or explode and at this moment if either one happened they were all dead… or deader.

Placing both hands on the orb, Niña began to even it out to her best ability. She lessened it when there was too much put in or raised it when to little was there.

Then, they got through. But the trouble didn't end there. Ganju and Ichigo began to argue and it didn't help that Niña was in the middle of them. Yoruichi watched the exchanged of words, as she look at the girl.

"Dam it, how many times do I have to say it you have to control it" Ganju yelled at Ichigo.

"I am trying you ass" Ichigo yelled back.

"Can you two focus on the task in hand" Uryu snapped at them.

Now the argument was between the three now.

Chad, Orihime and Yoruichi looked at Niña's face. It was slowly turning into a scowl.

Then her eyes snapped opened, "Can. You. Three. Shut. Up."

She placed her hands on her sides a sign of annoyance. It caused everyone to stop what they were doing. By everything, I mean everything.

It caught Ichigo and Ganju off guard that caused the Reishūkaku to explode.

Everything went to the hills after that.

'Next time… I am walking through the front door' Niña thought as the group was now spiraling down to the Seireitei.

Niña began to smirk at the outcome. Looking around, she saw that everyone was getting separated, Ichigo and Ganju to one side, Chad and Yoruichi to another with Uryu and Orihime on the last side. Niña decided to see where she was going to land. She had to be discrete and not have anyone see her… oh what was she thinking. They probably already know that the group were there. There goes sneaking in.

With a quick flash step, Niña catapulted herself towards a random direction.

'Now to find that fox…' she thought as she soared through the skies.

As she did, she noticed that something was way off. She felt drain out of energy.

'I over did it with the Reishukaku' She thought with wide eyes as she was now free falling.

As she came closer the ground, she saw a pool. Surrounded by cherry blossom trees, the place was surrounded huge manor or sorts. Her eyes opened wide as she came closer and closer.

'I hate my life…' Were her last thoughts as she landed into the pool, causing a huge splash and waves of water. As the water began to calm down again, Niña was in the middle of the now almost empty pool. Face down and almost knock out.

"Ooooowwwwwww" Niña gurgled into the water. Someone quickly walked towards the pool and looked down. To only, see a young female unconscious and soaking wet.

A thought when though their mind as they went down and check on the girl. The reflection of the water showed that it was a young man wearing a white haori and a long white scarf.

'Found one…' he said as he bent down to flip Niña. His eyes widen slightly when he realized who it was. 'Akane…'

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'No, she's gone. She is the girl from the Phasma's. What are they doing here?'

Picking her up bridal style, he jump out of the pool and walked into the home. One of the guards appeared before him.

"Don't tell anyone of this." He said, the guard nodded and disappeared.

To be continued…

Review and what not… If anyone has any questions or ideas Pm me. I am open to any ideas and help… lots of it… Please…


End file.
